


Best of Three (di SilentAuror)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: "Vuoi fare sesso con me,” annuncia Sherlock una sera circa un anno dopo il divorzio di John. La vigorosa negazione di John suscita una scommessa di tre giorni in cui Sherlock è determinato a dimostrare il suo punto di vista, e John è determinato a mantenere la sua eterosessualità.(Ambientato ben dopo L'ultimo giuramento.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * A translation of [Best of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229038) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



#  **Al meglio di tre**

"Vuoi fare sesso con me," annuncia Sherlock.

È la prima volta che uno dei due parla da circa un'ora e dire che John è sorpreso è un eufemismo all'estremo. Si strozza con il suo tè e inizia a tossire violentemente. Quando riesce a respirare di nuovo, Sherlock lo sta ancora fissando pensieroso, le mani sollevate a piramide davanti al viso, aspettando pazientemente la sua risposta. “ _Cosa?_ " chiede lui, conscio di essere rosso in faccia per la tosse. Si sfrega sulla bocca il dorso della mano. "Scusa?"

Sherlock non è impressionato dalla sua reazione. Senza muovere le mani, dice: “È abbastanza evidente. Ho solo pensato di condividere la mia osservazione con te." È calmo in modo molto irritante.

John può solo fissarlo, con così tante potenziali risposte tra cui scegliere che per diversi istanti è del tutto incapace di selezionarne una sola. Alla fine scarta la furia o l'indignazione e opta per un’onesta negazione. "No, non voglio."

"Sì," lo contraddice Sherlock. Agita una mano nella direzione generale di John e poi la riporta alla precedente posizione a piramide. “Probabilmente non agirai mai di conseguenza, ma vuoi farlo. È lì, in piena vista. Pensi di nasconderlo con molto successo, quando lo riconosci apertamente con te stesso, cosa che di norma non fai. Sei molto bravo nella negazione. In effetti, quella potrebbe essere la tua unica specialità."

Lo dice come se gli avesse appena fatto un complimento. Per un secondo John pensa di alzarsi dalla poltrona e dargli un pugno in faccia, ma fare qualcosa di fisico al riguardo avrebbe di certo aggiunto carburante all'argomento del momento di Sherlock. Al contrario, si schiarisce la voce, riporta l’attenzione sul libro che stava cercando di leggere e dice con molta calma: “Non è una negazione. Non voglio fare sesso con te. Si dà al caso che io non sia gay. Come sai."

"Di certo lo hai detto abbastanza spesso,” concorda Sherlock senza problemi, e come se questo non importasse nemmeno un po’. "Come dicevo: negazione."

John si sta irritando sempre più. Mette di nuovo giù il libro. "Non sono in fase di negazione!" dice ad alta voce. “È solo una questione di sapere cosa sono, e non è quello. So cosa mi piace."

"Sai cosa ti è piaciuto finora," lo corregge Sherlock. “Ma ci hai pensato. Fantasticato, scommetto. No: l’hai fatto di sicuro.”

John sente le sue labbra che iniziano a sporgere e guarda Sherlock dritto in faccia. "È una specie di tentativo maldiretto di capire la tua stessa sessualità che stai proiettando su di me?" È arrabbiato, e non è giusto tirare fuori l’ammessa mancanza di esperienza di Sherlock, che lui stesso gli ha confessato una volta a tarda notte, quando avevano bevuto troppo a cena. Non è bello buttargliela in faccia in questo modo, ma John sta diventando nervoso e Sherlock sta evidentemente cercando di iniziare una discussione, provocando la sua ira. "Perché,” continua, "di noi due, sono io quello che ha effettivamente _fatto_ sesso – un sacco - e di certo so cosa mi piace."

Sherlock lo studia per un lungo momento, apparentemente non turbato dalla frecciata di John sulla sua sessualità, quindi ripete: “Tuttavia, vuoi fare sesso con me. Sei attratto da me. È un dato di fatto, John. Puoi negarlo e sono sicuro che continuerai a farlo. Non ne sono stato del tutto sicuro per molto tempo."

In primo luogo, John ha ancora difficoltà a credere che stiano avendo questa ridicola conversazione. "Ma adesso lo sei, vero?"

"Sì,” lo informa placidamente Sherlock. "Abbastanza sicuro. Ho solo pensato di condividere le mie scoperte con te, dato che tu ne sei il soggetto."

John cerca di non accigliarsi. Più reagisce, più Sherlock penserà che lui sembri colpevole, mentre è solo un pochino incazzato. "Sì, be’, grazie per il pensiero,” dice secco e torna al suo libro. "Non sono gay."

"Non ho mai detto che lo fossi." Sherlock lo sta ancora fissando, diretto e senza battere ciglio, ed è disturbante. A volte può essere un _tale_ cazzone, e evidentemente ha appena trovato una cosa nuova con cui infastidirlo. Più attenzione ci presta, peggiore lui stesso la farà diventare. Il fissare continua per altri dieci minuti circa e John lo sta coraggiosamente ignorando quando infine Sherlock parla di nuovo. "Ne farei un gioco, se tu volessi sperimentare,” offre, come se facesse una gran concessione.

John gira una pagina nel suo libro. Sherlock ora lo sta provocando. Meraviglioso. "No, grazie mille,” dice seccamente. "Gentile da parte tua. Premuroso. Ma sto bene, in effetti."

"Ci stai pensando, però," dice Sherlock, osservandolo ancora da vicino.

"Okay, adesso sta diventando davvero fastidioso,” dice John, rifiutandosi di guardarlo. Non sta nemmeno vedendo le parole sulla pagina.

"Sto solo dicendolo."

“Bene, puoi smettere di 'solo dirlo' in qualsiasi momento. Non sono gay. O attratto da te. Senza offesa." John gira un'altra pagina che non ha letto.

"Non stai nemmeno leggendo quel libro,” dice Sherlock con sicurezza. “Questa conversazione è tutto ciò a cui stai pensando in questo momento. _Sei_ attratto da me. Tutto ciò che stai facendo sta solo lo confermando."

John sta iniziando ad aver voglia di urlare. Chiude il suo libro, lo appoggia sul tavolo accanto a sé e fissa Sherlock. “Stai per fraintendere ogni singola cosa che faccio, vero? Se ora bevo un sorso di tè, supporrai che abbia a che fare con una fissazione orale. Se continuo a tentare di leggere, lo prenderai come una tattica di evasione. Se mi alzo e lascio la stanza, dirai che non mi sento a mio agio a parlarne e che di certo ti sto evitando.”

"No,” dice Sherlock in tono uniforme, evidentemente non disturbato da tutto ciò, "Probabilmente avrei sospettato che fossi andato a farti una sega."

John espira con forza. "Ho menzionato di recente che coglione profondamente irritante puoi essere?"

"Sì." Il tono di Sherlock è blando. "Giovedì. I bruchi nella tazza di tè."

"Be', consideralo detto di nuovo,” dice John brevemente, e si chiede come, in nome del cielo, può sfuggire a questa conversazione.

Sherlock inclina la testa da un lato. "Quanto ne sei sicuro?"

John alza le sopracciglia. "Estremamente,” dice con fermezza.

"Non c'è la minima ambiguità?" Sherlock sembra curioso, per nulla deluso.

"Assolutamente no." John incrocia un ginocchio sull'altro e v’intreccia sopra le dita. Sherlock probabilmente lo interpreterà come un tentativo di nascondere il fatto che l’argomento lo eccita, cosa che non è. È libero di prenderlo come una chiusura in linguaggio del corpo, che è esattamente quello di cui si tratta.

Gli occhi di Sherlock brillano. "Allora non ti dispiacerebbe scommetterci sopra, presumo."

Le sopracciglia di John si sollevano di nuovo. "Non gioco d'azzardo." Non da quella fase all’università, comunque. Aveva imparato la lezione.

"Non per soldi," lo rassicura Sherlock. “Solo la tua parola. La tua reputazione."

"La mia reputazione?" ripete John. “Chi lo saprebbe? E come la quantificheresti, comunque?”

"Nessuno lo saprebbe," dice sbrigativamente Sherlock. “Solo tu ed io. Quanto a come quantificarlo, se accetti di farmi provare a dimostrare che hai torto, allora entri nell'esperimento di tua libera volontà, e la posta in gioco è la tua parola riguardo alla tua attrazione per me. Niente di più, niente di meno."

John ci pensa su. "E se non lo facessi?"

Il luccichio cresce. "Allora presumerei che tu sia riluttante perché sai che ho ragione e non vuoi che lo scopra."

John ci riflette sbuffando un sospiro e lagnandosi della sua sfortuna nell'accasarsi con il peggior migliore amico del mondo, ma questo è palesemente falso. Dopo tutto il casino dello scorso Natale, e poi il divorzio neanche tre mesi dopo, Sherlock non è stato null’altro che una roccia nella sua vita. Nonostante i bruchi nelle tazze da tè e le sfide altamente irritanti accanto al caminetto. Inoltre, non perderà. Non è gay e quindi quello non è qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi. Per niente. In effetti, adesso che ci pensa, non vede l'ora di provare a Sherlock che per una volta si sbaglia. "Bene,” dice alla fine. "Ci sto."

Il bagliore negli occhi di Sherlock si espande in un sorriso predatore. "Eccellente,” dice. Tende una mano. "Stringi,” ordina.

John guarda la mano. "Che cosa sto accettando, esattamente?"

"Non posso anticiparlo, temo,” dice Sherlock con disinvoltura. "Accetti di essere sottoposto ai miei metodi di prova."

"Ci sarà un contatto fisico?" chiede John con profondo sospetto.

"Sì,” conferma subito Sherlock. “Non all'inizio, ma quasi sicuramente dopo. Se riesci a dimostrare che sei manifestamente disinteressato a fare sesso con me dopo tre notti di sperimentazione, ammetterò che avevi ragione."

"E non menzionerai mai più questa teoria,” dice John. Sherlock gesticola in modo vago. “Sherlock.” Il tono è tagliente, autoritario.

Lui cede. "D'accordo,” dice. Si stringono la mano.

D’improvviso John si sente a disagio. "A partire da... stasera?"

Tuttavia, le sue preoccupazioni sono infondate. "No,” dice Sherlock, congiungendo di nuovo le mani. "Prima devo pensare." John è quasi sollevato, ma poi Sherlock aggiunge: “Domani notte. Inizieremo dopo cena."

"Fantastico,” dice John. Dentro di sé si chiede in cosa diavolo si sia appena lasciato trascinare, ma non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Sarà divertente, dimostrare che Sherlock ha torto, in particolare a riguardo a questo. Lui è a suo agio con se stesso. Forse a lungo termine sarà terapeutico per Sherlock. John è tanto sicuro della propria sessualità verso le altre persone che non ha paura che il tentativo di Sherlock di provocare una risposta in lui getti all’aria tutto ciò che ha mai saputo di se stesso negli ultimi trentanove anni. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Con disinvoltura, finisce il suo tè e si alza in piedi, con il libro in mano. "Vado a letto."

Sherlock lo guarda come se avesse già dimenticato che lui era lì. "Oh,” dice. "Buona notte."

"Buona notte." John deposita la sua tazza in cucina e va di sopra. Nonostante le rassicurazioni su se stesso, questo sarà molto strano. Solo Sherlock avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa del genere. E solo lui avrebbe accettato, ammette mestamente mentre sale le scale verso la sua stanza.

***

La sera seguente Sherlock gli dà tempo fino alle nove meno un quarto, e proprio quando John inizia a essere irrequieto e a domandarsi se dovrebbe chiedere se la scommessa è ancora valida o cosa, Sherlock si alza tranquillamente in piedi e annuncia che sta andando nella sua stanza e che John può raggiungerlo lì tra quindici minuti.

John deglutisce e guarda Sherlock ritirarsi, apparentemente indifferente al fatto che John non gli abbia risposto. La porta della camera da letto viene lasciata aperta e John ha un momento di chiedersi quale vista aggredirà i suoi occhi una volta entrato. Si è preparato mentalmente per questo tutto il giorno. Non si preoccupa che diventerà di colpo sessualmente attratto da Sherlock, ma i corpi sono corpi. Se Sherlock lo provoca nel modo sbagliato, lui potrebbe avere una prevedibile risposta fisica, nonostante le sue tendenze non vadano affatto in quella direzione. Si è fatto una doccia accurata prima di cena, dato che presume che Sherlock lo farà spogliare per osservarlo meglio. Se possibile, John spera vivamente di rimanere assolutamente flaccido durante tutto il processo, e prima che inizino ha anche lui qualche condizione da porre per garantire che ciò possa accadere. Non c’è niente che desideri di più che dimostrare che Sherlock aveva assolutamente torto su di lui. Trascorre tredici minuti a prepararsi per quello che sta per accadere e due minuti a sciacquarsi la bocca, non che si aspetti di usarla affatto. Giusto per sicurezza. Quindi raddrizza le spalle e bussa piano alla porta di Sherlock.

“Entra,” lo esorta Sherlock, e John apre la porta.

Si era quasi aspettato che Sherlock avesse sistemato qualche sorta di imbragatura sadomaso a penzolare dal soffitto, o proprio come minimo delle manette attaccate al letto. John è sorpreso di non vedere nulla del genere. Sherlock, dal canto suo, non si è nemmeno spogliato, ha solo slacciato il bottone più alto della sua camicia blu scuro, ed è scalzo come al solito. Ha spinto il suo letto fino alla parete più lontana, lasciando uno spazio molto ampio tra esso e la porta, ma per il resto non c’è assolutamente nulla al di fuori dall'ordinario. John si guarda intorno ed è deciso a non farsi imbarazzare. Il punto è mantenere tutto noioso e prosaico, dopo tutto. È sollevato dal fatto che Sherlock non abbia provato nulla di ridicolo con la musica, le luci o altro, anche se la sua stanza non è mai molto illuminata, in ogni caso. La lampada sul comodino è accesa, così come quella sul comò: quelle che usa di solito. Fuori è buio, quindi l'illuminazione è intima, ma non in modo deliberato. Sherlock è seduto sul bordo del letto e lo guarda. John unisce le mani dietro la schiena e aspetta. "Allora,” dice.

Sherlock aspetta ancora un momento o due, poi si alza e gli si avvicina, troppo vicino come sempre, ma John ha smesso di cercare di mantenere lo spazio personale attorno a Sherlock, in ogni caso. Si rilassa e decide consapevolmente di accettarlo, decide che è a suo agio con Sherlock così vicino a sé. Fa tutto parte del gioco, dopo tutto. "Allora,” dice Sherlock in risposta. "Dobbiamo stabilire i parametri."

"Sì, dobbiamo,” concorda John.

"Penso che sia equo un limite di tempo,” afferma Sherlock. “Ho deciso di essere gentile: un'ora stasera, una domani e una la notte successiva. Se entro la terza sera abbiamo concluso che non sei attratto da me in modo dimostrabile, allora vinci.”

"Abbastanza equo,” dice John, sollevato dal tempo relativamente breve. Di certo può controllarsi per tre sessioni di un'ora di qualsiasi cosa Sherlock abbia in mente. "Anch'io ho una condizione."

"Oh?" Sherlock alza le sopracciglia. "Ponila, allora."

"Puoi toccare quello che vuoi tranne il mio uccello," gli dice con fermezza. “Fa’ quello che vuoi con il resto, ma toccando il mio uccello non vale. La reazione è una risposta biologica, a chiunque o persino a qualsiasi cosa toccandolo in certi modi. Non è un’affidabile indicatore di specifico desiderio sessuale."

Sherlock lo prende in considerazione. "A meno che tu non lo chieda,” concorda dopo un momento di riflessione.

John si acciglia. "Che cosa?"

"Non toccherò il tuo pene a meno che tu me lo chieda,” dice Sherlock. "Lasciamo aperta la possibilità che lo farai."

"Sherlock, non ti chiederò di toccarlo," dice John seccato. “Mettiamolo in chiaro fin dall'inizio. Ti lascio fare il tuo stupido esperimento per dimostrare il mio punto, che è che non sono gay, nemmeno solo per te. Non lo chiederò. "

"Questo è l'unico modo in cui accetterò la condizione,” dice tranquillamente Sherlock, ignorando del tutto la protesta di John. "Non toccare il tuo pene senza che tu lo chieda."

John fa un sospiro pesante. “Bene. Fa’ come ti pare. Ma non chiederò."

Sherlock lo ignora anche stavolta. "Altre condizioni o esclusioni?"

John ci ha pensato un po’ su, ma è abbastanza sicuro di poter gestire qualsiasi altra cosa che Sherlock gli tiri addosso senza rispondere fisicamente. "No,” dice. "Devo lasciarti spazio per provare, suppongo."

Sherlock tende la mano da stringere. "Allora siamo d'accordo,” dice.

John la stringe, ancora diffidente, ma dopo tutto aveva accettato. "Fai del tuo peggio,” dice in tono leggero.

Ancora stringendogli la mano, Sherlock si avvicina a John e gli mette la bocca quasi sull'orecchio. "Ho intenzione di fare del mio _meglio_ ,” lo corregge, la voce improvvisamente bassa e più sensuale di quanto John avesse la minima idea che lui sapesse come essere.

L'effetto è un po’ sorprendente, ma ricorda a se stesso che è solo _Sherlock,_ per l'amor di Dio, e si concentra. "Va bene,” dice. "Allora, come vuoi fare questa cosa?"

Sherlock fa cinque passi indietro e lo squadra. “Togliti la camicia. E i calzini."

John è leggermente sorpreso dalla mitezza della richiesta: si aspettava quasi che Sherlock lo facesse spogliare nudo fin dall'inizio e procedesse a toccarlo dovunque, ma questo è abbastanza leggero. Rimuove i capi richiesti, cercando di non sentirsi sciocco mentre si sbottona la camicia, come se stesse organizzando uno spettacolo di strip molto addomesticato. Si guarda intorno e posa la camicia e le calze sulla sedia accanto al comò di Sherlock, quindi ritorna nella sua posizione originale nel mezzo dello spazio vuoto e raddrizza le spalle.

Sherlock non si è mosso, stando in piedi a circa un metro da lui. Un braccio è incrociato sul suo petto, l'altro sostiene il mento. Non dice nulla né si avvicina più di così, ma i suoi occhi iniziano a muoversi sulla distesa del petto di John, lentamente e molto meticolosamente. Dopo un po’ inizia a girargli intorno, ancora a una buona distanza, osservando, con gli occhi che assorbono più di quanto John sapesse che ci fosse da vedere. Cerca di non sentirsi imbarazzato mentre Sherlock è in piedi dietro di lui, sentendosi quegli occhi di falco sulla pelle. Lo fa sentire un po’ a disagio. Vorrebbe quasi che Sherlock parlasse, gli dicesse cosa sta osservando, ma Sherlock tace. Alla fine ritorna di nuovo nel suo campo visivo. I suoi occhi vanno alla cicatrice sulla sua spalla. Ora si fa più vicino, completamente concentrato su di essa e quasi ci mette sopra la faccia, da tanto si avvicina. John guarda in basso, ma il viso di Sherlock è oscurato dalla sua criniera di riccioli. È sul punto di fare una domanda quando qualcosa di caldo e bagnato gli tocca la pelle e lui quasi guaisce. Riesce a non farlo, ma non può evitare la brusca inspirazione. Sherlock gli sta leccando la cicatrice. _Leccare_ può essere una parola troppo forte; Sherlock la sta toccando con la lingua, almeno. La lingua viene ritirata, quindi la tocca di nuovo, e ancora una volta, ripetendo i tocchi come se il gusto cambiasse ogni volta. È decisamente strano. John cerca di smettere di sentirsi a disagio, senza completo successo. Alla fine Sherlock si ferma e si allontana di nuovo. Adesso i suoi occhi sono sul centro del petto di John. Appare un piccolo sorriso, leggermente compiaciuto. John vuole chiedere cosa vede Sherlock che lo sta facendo sembrare così soddisfatto, ma è deciso a non farlo. Tutto ciò che deve fare per il resto dell'ora non è reagire. Può farlo. È come il riposo in una parata, una posizione che a volte doveva mantenere per ore. In questo era sempre stato molto bravo.

Sherlock allunga una mano e mette un dito, l’indice, sul capezzolo sinistro di John. Direttamente sopra, senza preavviso. John si costringe a non reagire, ma _è_ un po’ sorprendente. Il pollice di Sherlock avanza per unirsi al dito e fa roteare con delicatezza il capezzolo, troppo delicatamente perché si possa chiamarlo un pizzico. "Hmm,” dice, poi indietreggia di nuovo. Gli gira intorno per mettersi di nuovo alle sue spalle, e questa volta è molto più vicino. C'è un fruscio dei suoi capelli sulla schiena di John prima che lui senta la lingua sulla scapola destra. Scelta interessante, di nuovo. Non quello che avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, ma in fondo è Sherlock, ricorda ancora a se stesso. Ci si poteva fidare di lui per renderlo il più bizzarro possibile. Tutta la premessa è ridicola, ma onestamente... La lingua scompare e sente che Sherlock si allontana di nuovo. "Togliti i pantaloni,” gli dice ora. "E la biancheria."

Va bene, allora. Le cose si stanno inoltrando ancora di più in territorio inquietante. John si toglie i pantaloni e le mutande e Sherlock glieli prende prima che lui possa muoversi. Vengono piegati e posizionati sulla sedia accanto alla camicia, poi Sherlock è di nuovo dietro di lui. John può sul serio percepire il suo sguardo come calore che gli brilla sulla pelle, sentire quello sguardo che viaggia lungo il retro delle cosce, sui polpacci e soprattutto sul culo. C'è un fruscio di stoffa mentre Sherlock si inginocchia sul pavimento dietro di lui e, con reazione sorpresa di John, respira contro il retro del suo ginocchio sinistro. Allo stesso tempo, le dita di Sherlock scivolano lungo entrambi i polpacci, fermamente, le punte delle dita premono nel muscolo duro, sentendo la loro forma, trascinandosi attraverso i peli radi. Le gambe di John non sono mai state particolarmente pelose, per sua giovanile umiliazione. Adesso non gli importa, comunque. Sherlock si ferma sulle sue ginocchia, con le mani che scivolano in avanti, le lunghe dita che sondano le rotule in modo strano. Lui si morde un labbro e cerca di non ridere. Non ha mai sperimentato una persona adulta che esplora il suo corpo come se fosse il primo corpo nudo (vivo) che vede, ma infine, con ogni evidenza, è esattamente quello che sta succedendo. Sospettava da tempo che Sherlock potesse essere gay, se nemmeno Irene Adler lo aveva convinto a fare un giretto nel campo, e data la confessione di Sherlock di qualche tempo prima della sua mancanza di esperienza sessuale, John può solo supporre che debba essere completamente asessuale o gay. Asessuale era stato il suo pensiero per molto tempo, ma John era abbastanza certo di aver notato di tanto in tanto un lampo di interesse in quegli occhi peculiari, sebbene sempre molto breve e senza che mai ne seguisse un’azione. In privato, John pensa che sia appena un po’ ironico che Sherlock abbia improvvisamente accusato _John_ di essere interessato, quando è molto più probabile che sia vero il contrario. Be’: deve essere così, no? Dato che attualmente John è nudo nella camera da letto di Sherlock mentre lui esamina, a quanto pare, ogni poro sulla parte posteriore delle sue gambe? È probabile che la scommessa sia solo una copertura per permettergli di sperimentare in modo sicuro. Lui si fida di John.

Sherlock gli sta espirando puro calore sul retro delle cosce, e questo è interessante. Va bene: inquietante. Di certo lui può fare questo per Sherlock, tuttavia, permettergli di dedurlo. Di esplorare in sicurezza. John non ci perderà nulla e Sherlock può tirarselo fuori da dentro, decidere se è qualcosa che vorrebbe proseguire con un altro ragazzo, uno che fosse davvero pronto per quella che deve certo essere un’esperienza incredibilmente unica, di fare sesso con Sherlock Holmes. Nel frattempo, John otterrà la compiaciuta soddisfazione di aver smentito Sherlock facendo allo stesso tempo qualcosa che nessun altro al mondo avrebbe mai fatto per lui. Questo è ben oltre il richiamo dell'amicizia, ma è anche una sfida e John intende vincerla.

A quanto pare, Sherlock decide di aver finito con le gambe di John, almeno con il retro. È ancora dietro di lui, ma si è alzato in piedi. Qualcosa gli tocca la parte posteriore del collo: il naso di Sherlock? Sì: Sherlock sta inspirando profondamente, con il naso che si fa largo tra i capelli della sua nuca. È troppo lento, troppo dolce per essere chiamato un fiutare. Lo fa di nuovo, poi di nuovo, assorbendo qualsiasi profumo abbia rilevato lì. C'è un colpo di lingua che fa quasi ridere nervosamente John, e poi le grandi mani di Sherlock gli scendono sulle spalle, i pollici che scavano nel muscolo teso nel mezzo. "John,” dice, rompendo il silenzio con tono di disapprovazione, "sei terribilmente teso. Pensavo che questo non t’importasse."

"È così,” dice sinceramente John. "Le mie spalle sono sempre un po’ rigide."

"Non dovresti indossare quel ridicolo zaino per andare a lavorare," lo sgrida Sherlock, con le mani che iniziano a impastare. "E dovresti farti fare dei massaggi o qualcosa del genere."

"Be’, fallo pure, se vuoi," dice John, anche se non è necessario; Sherlock si sta già applicando abbastanza abilmente al compito. Lo fa sentire _veramente_ bene; i muscoli delle spalle e del collo sono sempre piuttosto contratti. Sherlock ha ragione; lui _dovrebbe_ andare a farsi massaggiare qualche volta, ma non si decide mai ad occuparsene, in qualche modo. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia rilassare.

Sherlock, nel frattempo, sta ancora inalando. Ora sta annusandogli i capelli, anche mentre le sue mani lavorano sui suoi muscoli tesi. Il suo naso preme tra i capelli di John, il retro dell'orecchio sinistro, e poi la sua lingua esce e tocca lo spazio proprio dietro il lobo. John non può farci niente; rabbrividisce. Sherlock ci si avventa sopra. "Quello cos'era?" vuole sapere.

"Niente,” dice John, un briciolo sulla difensiva. "Ha fatto il solletico."

"Ah,” dice Sherlock, anche se sembra un po’ compiaciuto, dannazione a lui. "Ho pensato che forse stava venendoti freddo."

John si acciglia, ma non dice altro. Il massaggio è molto bello, lo sta rilassando e lo aiuta a dimenticare – un pochino - che questa è una situazione davvero strana. È nudo come il giorno in cui è nato mentre il suo completamente vestito e totalmente folle coinquilino gli sta massaggiando le spalle e la schiena. In ogni caso, è bello. Con le conoscenze anatomiche di Sherlock, potrebbe praticamente essere considerato clinico. Una volta che le spalle di John si sono rilassate, Sherlock si avvicina ancora di più e gli fa scivolare delicatamente le dita tra i capelli e inizia a massaggiare il cuoio capelluto. Ooh. Dannazione a lui. John è sempre stato piuttosto sensibile ai massaggi al cuoio capelluto. Questo sembra decisamente, quasi pericolosamente, bello, ma lui si ripete solo che quello è Sherlock. Se fosse una donna attraente, non ci sarebbero dubbi sulle sue prossime intenzioni, ma è Sherlock. Strano, tragicamente inesperto, _maschio_ Sherlock.

Si sta praticamente sciogliendo sotto le dita talentuose di Sherlock, ma non riesce proprio a preoccuparsene. “Appoggia la testa all'indietro contro la mia spalla sinistra,” gli dice lui dopo un po’. Quando John lo fa, Sherlock si piega in avanti sulla sua destra e lo lecca sul pomo d’Adamo. È sorprendentemente... interessante. John respira profondamente e si costringe a concentrarsi. Sherlock lo fa di nuovo, però, e le sue mani gli scivolano sotto le braccia, premendo le dita contro capezzoli eretti. (e _quello_ quando è successo, comunque?)

La combinazione è piuttosto intensa, e dannazione, un rivolo di eccitazione gli scorre lungo la schiena come una goccia di sudore. _Concentrati_ , si dice, e spera un po’ disperatamente che Sherlock rimanga dietro di lui e non guardi in basso fino a quando John non sia riuscito ad allontanare l'inizio di un’erezione speranzosa. Si ripete tutte le cose che ha pre-pianificato per quest’eventualità, ricordandosi che è una reazione puramente fisica all'essere toccato e che non ha nulla a che fare con Sherlock.

Le mani di Sherlock iniziano a muoversi sul suo petto ora, a volte leggermente, facendo tremare John, a volte fermamente, tornando sempre indietro a giocare con i suoi capezzoli. Dannazione a lui. Era stato in grado di capire che erano piuttosto sensibili solo _guardandoli_? Aveva davvero dedotto fissandolo quanto questo gli piacesse? Sherlock ora gli sta quasi baciando la gola, le labbra che si chiudono sul punto in cui si percepisce il battito mentre la sua lingua vi guizza sopra. Il suo corpo è completamente allineato dietro a quello di John, il tessuto costoso dei suoi abiti gli sussurra sulla schiena e sul culo. Sta quasi abbracciandolo, con la bocca attaccata alla sua gola, le mani che vagano liberamente sul suo torace svestito.

Se fosse stata una donna, ormai lui avrebbe girato la testa per trasformare la cosa in un vero bacio, ma nessuna donna gli ha mai dato una sensazione come questa, torreggiando su di lui e circondandolo come sta facendo la sagoma più grande di Sherlock. Non si possono confondere quelle enormi, seppure delicate, mani per nient’altro che per quelle di un uomo. John si ricorda tutte le cose che rendono Sherlock maschile e non si permette di pensare alla sensazione delle stesse azioni fatte da una donna, perché sarebbe sicuramente eccitante e lui non può permettersi di essere eccitato. (Solo che lo è, un po’. Non può farci niente; è solo una risposta fisica.)

Senza preavviso, Sherlock si allontana da lui. John è davvero scioccato da quanto sia deludente. No, non deludente: sorprendente. Si stava solo chiedendo cosa avrebbe fatto Sherlock dopo. "Cosa fai?" chiede, poiché Sherlock è ancora dietro di lui.

"Solo un momento,” dice Sherlock, il che non gli rivela nulla. C'è un altro fruscio di tessuto, poi il suono di una cerniera (a questo John sente un brivido di anticipazione - anticipazione spiacevole, cioè), e poi Sherlock è tornato, riportandosi nella stessa identica posizione.

Solo che questa volta è praticamente nudo, dopo essersi spogliato fino a rimanere solo in mutande.

E duro.

Nel cervello di John sta risuonando un silenzio scioccato. Questo è certamente qualcosa che non ha mai sperimentato prima: la sensazione di braccia muscolose e decisamente maschili che gli circondano il petto, una bocca grande e ugualmente maschile che gli lambisce di nuovo la gola, e il rigonfiamento estremamente maschile di un uccello che gli colpisce la base della schiena. La sua presenza sta limitando quanto Sherlock possa avvicinarsi a lui questa volta, non che quello sia di conforto dato il resto di quel che sta capitando. E John non può evitarlo: è come una risposta di risonanza al sapere che il tuo compagno è eccitato. Non può fare a meno di avere... un'erezione di simpatia. Sì. Questo è esattamente quello che è. Non è per Sherlock, è più come _con_ Sherlock.

Sherlock, senza lasciare alcuno spazio tra loro, infila il naso nello stesso spazio dietro l'orecchio di John, il destro questa volta, e lascia che la sua lingua assaggi la pelle lì, le labbra che si chiudono intorno al lobo mentre le sue mani scivolano giù lungo la schiena di John per stringergli il culo senza preavviso. E in un attimo, John passa dall'essere scomodamente interessato a duro come una roccia. Il suo uccello è sull’attenti con un angolo di centodieci gradi, arrossato e gonfio e sì, un po’ bagnato. Lui sta per morire di imbarazzo. Respira profondamente e cerca di non stringere i muscoli del culo nelle mani di Sherlock - che, nel frattempo, gli sta ancora succhiando il lobo dell'orecchio. John si rende conto che in realtà sta tremando, e questo non potrà assolutamente sfuggire all'attenzione di Sherlock. "Ch - che ore sono?" sbuffa, odiando il fatto di balbettare.

Sherlock fa una pausa, poi dice: "Sono passati trentadue minuti."

Dannazione a lui per aver non solo detto l'ora, ma per aver risposto alla vera domanda di John. Si è appena tradito un po’, ma comunque: non si tratta di Sherlock. È solo che qualcuno sta toccando il suo corpo. Non importa chi sia; qualunque cosa darebbe una bella sensazione. Sherlock si avvicina di più, strofinando l’erezione nelle sue mutande sulla curva superiore del culo di John e poi di nuovo nella parte bassa della schiena e lui sta rabbrividendo. Per cosa diavolo era _quello_? Solo la reazione di simpatia, evidentemente, ma di tutti i momenti scomodi in cui la sua empatia poteva manifestarsi così... tangibilmente. Sherlock muove le mani sui fianchi di John, le dita che pattinano pericolosamente in basso, seguendo le linee che conducono in giù verso l’imbarazzantemente eretto uccello di John. Non sta infrangendo la regola, non ancora, ma è terribilmente suggestivo. Stringe le dita e tira John contro di sé dai fianchi, chinando la testa. La sensazione dei denti di Sherlock all'incrocio tra il collo e la spalla è una sorpresa e, al momento, piuttosto sgradita. (una gradita, potrebbe aver detto il suo uccello) Be’, chi lo sapeva: a quanto pare non gli dispiacciono le cose un po’ rudi. Saranno informazioni molto utili da avere in futuro. John stringe gli occhi e cerca di dimenticare che tutto questo stia succedendo.

Sherlock gli morde di nuovo il collo e quello fa imprecare John ad alta voce, a dispetto di sé stesso. Il suo uccello ora sta gocciolando sul serio, il che è piuttosto umiliante. Solleva la testa dalle spalle di Sherlock, avendo bisogno di proteggersi in qualche modo da quello scrutinio, e Sherlock non protesta. Invece si sposta leggermente a sinistra e mette la mano sinistra al centro del torace di John come per ancorarlo in posizione, bloccandolo contro il proprio petto. La sua mano destra migra dalla natica destra di John a librarsi sopra il centro, e improvvisamente lui è un po’ nervoso. "John,” alita Sherlock nel suo orecchio, il che lo fa rabbrividire e maledire silenziosamente di nuovo se stesso, "hai mai...?"

"Ho mai cosa?" butta fuori John, cercando di non ansimare effettivamente.

"Ti tocchi, qui?" chiede Sherlock, con voce bassa e vellutata e non sembra affatto insicuro di se stesso, dannazione a lui. Il suo dito medio si sistema come seta direttamente sulla fessura di John. "Quando ti dai piacere da solo... lo fai mai?"

(Come dovrebbe rispondere a quello?) Tanto vale essere onesto, suppone. "Sì,” ammette con riluttanza. "Di tanto in tanto."

"Non sono sorpreso,” dice Sherlock, con voce così bassa e liquida che potrebbe anche essere fatta di miele. "Si dice che la stimolazione della prostata sia... estremamente soddisfacente."

John deglutisce forte. "Sherlock... stai... non hai intenzione di..." Non riesce a costringersi a finire la domanda. Dopotutto, non aveva stabilito che fosse vietato.

Ma Sherlock lo rassicura rapidamente. "No,” dice. "Non ho intenzione di mettere le dita in te."

John è sollevato, ma si sta anche chiedendo cos'altro ha pianificato Sherlock per i restanti venti minuti circa, e quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che possa fuggire nella sicurezza della sua stanza, trovare qualcosa di sicuro su cui fantasticare e farsi la più lunga, la più energica sega della sua vita. Questo è completamente _ridicolo_. Deve essere una reazione nervosa all'essere toccato in modi così inquietanti, in qualche modo psicologicamente accoppiato alla sua reazione di risonanza allo stato fisico di Sherlock, o... qualcosa. John cerca di concentrarsi su questi concetti mentre le mani di Sherlock si sfregano fermamente contro il suo capezzolo sinistro e la sua natica destra, la lunghezza calda del suo corpo premuta dietro di lui, e la cosa non sta realmente funzionando. John è così eccitato che riesce a malapena a respirare, il fiato che s’impiglia come cotone nei polmoni, caldo e ingarbugliato e denso. Sta colando, lo sente. Ci saranno gocce del suo preorgasmo su tutto il pavimento in legno della stanza, che in seguito Sherlock potrà trovare, analizzare al suo microscopio, forse persino assaggiare. (Oh Dio, basta!) John serra gli occhi ancora più stretti e giura di smettere del tutto di pensare. Non c'è nulla di sicuro; il suo cervello è ufficialmente al punto in cui tutto è uno stimolo e lui non riesce a gestirlo.

È solo vagamente consapevole che Sherlock lo sta spostando, spingendolo verso il muro di fianco alla porta. "Appoggiati,” lo istruisce, così John tira su gli avambracci e vi seppellisce contro il viso fiammeggiante. Subito dopo il piede nudo di Sherlock gli spinge il polpaccio destro. "Allarga le gambe."

(Oh, buon Dio.) "Sherlock -!" John sente l'allarme, il quasi-panico che gli monta nella voce. "Che cosa stai..."

"Rilassati,” dice Sherlock, sporgendosi in avanti in modo che le sue labbra gli tocchino l'orecchio mentre parla. "Non quello." Passa le mani sui lati della schiena di John, poi gli massaggia di nuovo il culo, le dita che scavano in profondità, e nel suo stato attuale John deve soffocare un gemito. Poi c'è una ventata di fiato caldo nella parte bassa della sua schiena; Sherlock è in ginocchio, a quanto pare, con le mani che spingono di lato le natiche di John, che ha solo un attimo per reprimere il panico assoluto prima che la faccia di Sherlock sia _proprio lì oh porco cazzo_ e la sua lingua gli s'infili direttamente nel culo, proprio nel buco.

John emette un ansimo che è un urlo mezzo strozzato, un suono completamente imbarazzante e per niente dignitoso che al mille per cento non è stato in grado di evitare. Vuole dire il nome di Sherlock, dire qualcosa tipo _In nome di Dio cosa stai FACENDO,_ tranne che ha una paura nauseante che ciò che verrebbe fuori ora sarebbe più qualcosa sulla falsariga di _Oh mio Dio, fallo di nuovo ADESSO_ , quindi si concentra sul tenere la bocca chiusa perfino mentre la lingua di Sherlock lo assalta di nuovo. La sensazione non ha assolutamente nessun _diritto_ di essere così disumanamente bella. Sia dannato il suo corpo e sia dannato mille volte Sherlock. Lo ucciderà assolutamente per questo... o forse solo se non lo farà più.

Lui lo fa di nuovo, e questa volta John riesce a non reagire vocalmente, anche se il suo respiro se ne sta andando dritto all’inferno. Ansima a fatica, concentrandosi solo sul non gemere. Questo è così intensamente osceno... la lingua di Sherlock lo sta trafiggendo, penetrandolo, le labbra gli succhiano sfacciatamente proprio il buco, e John sarebbe più sollevato per essersi fatto una doccia così profonda se avesse spazio per qualsiasi pensiero diverso da quanto sia fottutamente incredibile. Questo è del tutto ingiusto. È peggio che se Sherlock fosse solo caduto in ginocchio e gliel’avesse succhiato, ma lui invece _si è_ attenuto alla lettera del patto, anche se non certo allo spirito. Il pensiero di Sherlock che ora tocca il suo uccello - be’, difficilmente può negare quanto sia bella la sensazione della bocca di Sherlock sul suo culo e fingere nello stesso respiro che avere una mano, qualsiasi mano, accarezzare il suo uccello ora non completerebbe del tutto il quadro. Sebbene John stia cominciando ad avere l’orribile timore di non averne nemmeno bisogno... è sulla buona strada per mettersi in imbarazzo in modo spettacolare, perché è così bello che potrebbe benissimo venire solo per quello, senza che il suo uccello venga toccato neanche con un dito. La bocca di Sherlock è implacabile, in qualche modo terribilmente sensuale (e aveva mantenuto come un oscuro segreto _quel_ lato di se stesso, non è vero?). John non può fare a meno di pensare quanto sia ingiusto non aver neanche saputo che esistesse questo aspetto di Sherlock prima di accettare il patto.

Le sue cosce stanno tremando. Sherlock lecca una lunga striscia in su per tutta la sua fessura, poi di nuovo in basso, con la lingua che spinge _appena_ le sue palle prima di immergersi di nuovo nel buco. John sta imprecando in modo costante e silenzioso e sta provando con ogni grammo della sua forza di volontà a non venire, tranne per il fatto che il suo corpo sleale si sta tendendo verso l'obiettivo esattamente opposto. Vuole disperatamente allungare un braccio e masturbarsi, ma non può permettersi di farlo. Se ha detto a Sherlock che non poteva toccare il suo uccello, allora neanche John può toccarlo. Sarebbe ammettere la sconfitta.

Le mani di Sherlock stanno toccando ogni parte di lui che riescono a raggiungere, ad eccezione di quella vietata, e a questo punto quasi non importa. John sente lacrime di frustrazione che gli sgorgano dagli occhi, bagnando l'avambraccio. Si sta già mordendo la pelle del braccio e potrebbe ferirsi sul serio se non sta attento. Tutto il suo corpo trema sotto l’assalto incessante di Sherlock in quello che sta montando in piacere accecante. Non riuscirà a stopparlo. L'orgasmo si fa strada attraverso di lui come un trapano e sta per esplodere; sta vacillando al limite... Sherlock immerge la sua lingua in John più a fondo che può e lui è perduto. Il suo uccello si contrae ed erutta seme in fiotti decisi lungo tutto il muro di Sherlock, il che è osceno e tuttavia non riesce a smettere di venire per la lingua di Sherlock dentro di lui. Gira la faccia di lato, cavalcando l’orgasmo, al di là dell'umiliazione mentre un altro getto pulsa fuori, e poi un altro ancora. Quando alla fine ha terminato, Sherlock lo lascia andare e ritira la faccia. Quando parla, anche lui sembra respirare con difficoltà. "Cinquantatré minuti,” annuncia senza fiato. “Ehm... penso che forse possiamo definirlo un'ora. È abbastanza vicino."

John non può guardarlo. Al mattino negherà che sia mai successo. Nel frattempo, ha bisogno di lasciare questa stanza in quel preciso momento e andare di sopra e parlare severamente con se stesso e il suo corpo disubbidiente. "Va bene,” dice, odiando il fatto di stare ancora ansimando, il corpo quasi inerte per la forza del suo orgasmo.

"Non ti preoccupare,” aggiunge Sherlock, con uno sbuffo di risate. "È al meglio di tre."

"Giusto,” dice John, incredibilmente mortificato. Abbandona i suoi vestiti pur di uscire dalla stanza senza un'altra parola, senza voltarsi a guardare Sherlock.

Gli viene in mente più tardi che Sherlock non è mai nemmeno andato di fronte a lui, non lo ha mai nemmeno guardato direttamente, neppure il suo uccello.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Quella notte, John ha preparato molti altri pensieri con cui puntellare la propria forza mentale, tenendo questa volta presente che una lingua nel culo è una delle possibilità da prendere in considerazione quando si effettuano tali preparazioni mentali. Ha anche deciso di non pensarci mai più. Alle nove meno cinque, Sherlock si alza dal divano (John ha avuto la netta impressione che lui non prestasse alcuna attenzione al notiziario, comunque) e dice: “Cinque minuti. Camera mia."

Aspetta che John incontri i suoi occhi e annuisca, cosa che lui fa con riluttanza, poi scompare lungo il corridoio. John scorre la sua lista mentale di cose da ricordare stasera, facendo respiri profondi per calmarsi. È troppo tardi per desiderare di aver fatto yoga o tai chi o qualcosa del genere. Dovrà ricorrere soltanto alla disciplina militare. Spegne la televisione e marcia senza battere ciglio verso la camera da letto di Sherlock.

Chiude la porta dietro di sé e si mette in piedi nel mezzo dello spazio aperto come ha fatto la scorsa notte, imponendosi di non dare nemmeno un'occhiata al punto sul muro di Sherlock dove era venuto dappertutto come un fuoco d'artificio.

Sherlock è seduto sul bordo del letto, un ginocchio incrociato sopra l'altro, fissandolo con calmo interesse. Prende il telefono, preme qualcosa e lo gira in silenzio verso John, mostrando il cronometro. Quando John annuisce, si alza e lo mette sul cassettone. "Ho riflettuto,” dice, girandosi verso John, sopracciglia inarcate in un'osservazione distaccata. “Avevi un argomento valido, stamattina. Quindi stasera ci assicureremo che la tua attenzione sia focalizzata su di me piuttosto che sulle tue stesse sensazioni. Stesse condizioni: non toccherò il tuo pene se non lo chiedi.” Aspetta che John annuisca in segno di riconoscimento, poi dice bruscamente: “Togliti i vestiti. Tutti."

John deglutisce. Stasera dritti al punto, a quanto pare. A dispetto di se stesso, è curioso di sapere cosa voglia dire Sherlock, che si concentreranno su di lui. (Ha intenzione di chiedere a John di toccare _lui_?) All'improvviso John si rende conto con disagio che non ha mai detto nulla sul rifiuto di toccare l’uccello di Sherlock. Si chiede se è troppo tardi per aggiungerlo ora e decide che probabilmente lo è, o Sherlock insisterà sul fatto che ripartano da zero con gli stessi parametri. È uno scienziato, dopo tutto. John si toglie tutto ciò che indossa, sicuro della sua pulizia, se non altro. Dopo la scorsa notte, voleva essere sinceramente preparato a tutto e di conseguenza aveva fatto un'altra doccia (estremamente accurata) mentre Sherlock era fuori a prendere il cibo cinese dal ristorante all'angolo. Il suo corpo è quello che è, ma si è abituato. Se si sente un po’ imbarazzato è solo perché è consapevole dell'intenso scrutinio di Sherlock. (D’improvviso si sorprende a chiedersi se Sherlock lo trova attraente e si rende conto di non sapere se lui lo desidera o no.) Continuando a rigirarsi questa domanda, mette la biancheria intima sopra la camicia e i jeans (non si era dato la briga di mettere le calze, dato che c’era questo in ballo) e raddrizza le spalle, affrontando Sherlock, che non si è mosso né ha distolto gli occhi da lui.

I suoi occhi si spostano dalla faccia di John, lungo il petto, sopra la pancia e sembrano rimanere incollati al suo uccello. John è più che spiacevolmente conscio che Sherlock non l'ha mai nemmeno visto ieri sera. Che cosa sta pensando? Gli piace? Un tipo come lui guarda un uccello e vuole automaticamente succhiarlo? (No, cattivo pensiero, fermati subito.) John si rende conto che non sta respirando e cerca di rimediare. (Sta tirando indietro lo stomaco? Perché? Sta davvero cercando di impressionare Sherlock?) Serra i pugni e tenta di costringersi a rilassarsi.

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e John nota che sulle sue guance è risalita una leggera sfumatura di colore, anche se potrebbe essere solo la luce della lampada. Non è sicuro. Finalmente i suoi occhi risalgono al suo viso. "Voglio che tu mi guardi,” dice, la sua voce morbida e bassa e in qualche modo un po’ ipnotizzante. “Questo è tutto ciò che devi fare. Per adesso. Guardami."

"Okay," dice John, un po’ incerto.

"Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me," dice Sherlock, e non è fino a poche ore più tardi che John si ricorda dell'altra volta che lo ha detto e ha la possibilità di scoppiare quasi a ridere per lo strano confronto. Per ora si limita ad annuire e tiene gli occhi su quelli di Sherlock. Lunghe dita pizzicano il bottone più alto della camicia, lo sfilano facilmente dalla sua asola. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono in quelli di John, penetrandovi. Quindi il secondo bottone. Poi il terzo. È lento ora, meticoloso, e sta guardando John come un falco. La sua lingua esce per toccarsi il labbro inferiore e John non sa nemmeno se la cosa faccia parte di questo, sia qualcosa di intenzionale o se Sherlock lo ha fatto inconsciamente. Il quarto bottone è andato. Sherlock è in piedi a circa un metro da lui, abbastanza lontano da permettere a John di vedere tutto il suo corpo. Non c'è niente di ridicolo in questo; se Sherlock stesse provando a mettere su una sorta di spettacolo di striptease sarebbe più divertente di ogni altra cosa. Ma non è né artificioso né imbarazzante: Sherlock si sta semplicemente slacciando i bottoni uno alla volta, senza fretta, senza armeggiare, con gli occhi puntati nei suoi. In qualche modo per John il silenzio è diventato molto forte. L'ultimo bottone viene slacciato e quindi Sherlock, senza distogliere gli occhi da John, si sbottona i polsini uno alla volta. Quando ha finito, non si toglie la camicia, ma fa scivolare la mano destra sotto la parte anteriore per strofinarsi il capezzolo sinistro. Il suo respiro s’inceppa molto leggermente, il suono udibile solo perché la stanza così assolutamente silenziosa.

John si rende conto che sta trattenendo di nuovo il respiro e lo lascia uscire. È strano vedere Sherlock toccarsi mentre lo inchioda al suolo con lo sguardo. È solo un capezzolo. Non è una gran cosa. Il fatto è che lui è troppo consapevole di ciò che Sherlock gli ha detto quella notte pochi mesi prima, che non si è mai toccato in modo sessuale di fronte a nessun altro in tutta la sua vita. Questa è una faccenda più grande di un semplice capezzolo. Sherlock si sta toccando mentre John lo guarda farlo. John deglutisce. La fronte di Sherlock è leggermente increspata e la sua gola si muove mentre deglutisce, imitando consciamente o inconsciamente John. Ora l'altra mano si alza e si strofina il capezzolo opposto e le mani s’incrociano sul petto, accarezzandosi come aveva fatto a lui la scorsa notte. Gli occhi di John guardano la danza delle mani di Sherlock su se stesso, non la sua faccia, anche se è molto consapevole che Sherlock lo sta ancora osservando. Dopo un po’, Sherlock si toglie la camicia e la lancia oltre John verso la sedia, un gesto di disinvolta praticità, la nudità del busto che enfatizza la grazia naturale dei suoi movimenti, la sua spontanea coordinazione e - andava detto, anche se mai ad alta voce - bellezza. Lui _è_ un uomo bellissimo. Lo sanno tutti. Non è solo John o qualcosa del genere. John è certamente abbastanza maturo da poter apprezzare la bellezza fisica di un oggetto o di una creatura per la quale non sente alcun desiderio sessuale. I cavalli sono bellissimi. L'architettura è bellissima. I tramonti sono bellissimi. Sherlock è bellissimo. E non vuole scopare nessuno di loro, grazie mille.

Sherlock allora fa un passo verso di lui. "Slacciami la cintura,” dice, la sua voce è ancora appena più alta di un sussurro e cade giusto dal lato del comando. Bene. Una cintura. Va bene. John abbassa gli occhi sulla cintura, ma Sherlock lo rimprovera. "Occhi sul mio viso,” dice, con una leggera nota di avvertimento. "A meno che tu non veda laggiù qualcosa che ti piace."

John alza lo sguardo e gli lancia un’occhiataccia, costretto a lavorare alla cintura senza vedere quello che sta facendo. Peggio ancora, si rende conto: fissare Sherlock negli occhi mentre gli rimuove attivamente la cintura sembra una sfida, un atto di tentata seduzione. Le sue dita annaspano un po’, facendo uscire l'estremità della cintura dai passanti, trovando il gancio singolo e sollevandolo dal suo foro. Sherlock non si muove mentre John gli sfila la cintura dai pantaloni, ma la loro prossimità sembra ... troppo vicina, quando John sta facendo questo. Quasi... non magnetica, ma troppo carica. John libera la cintura e la lancia in direzione della sedia senza distogliere lo sguardo da Sherlock.

"Bene,” dice Sherlock piano. Fa un passo indietro e inizia, senza cerimonie, a togliersi i pantaloni. Apparentemente è tutto ciò che indossava. Quando John vede che Sherlock è nudo sotto i pantaloni, deve deglutire di nuovo, all’improvviso di fronte a uno Sherlock che è completamente nudo proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Nudo e sfoggiando un'erezione parziale. (Oh, Dio.) John vuole chiudere gli occhi, ma sa che Sherlock non lo permetterà, lo chiamerebbe (giustamente) una tattica di evasione. “Guarda,” ordina Sherlock, e inizia ad accarezzarsi l’uccello.

Se il contatto con i capezzoli era troppo interessante, questo è decisamente peggio. Sherlock si sta toccando senza fretta, la mano sinistra che si stringe e scivola lungo la sua crescente erezione mentre la destra torna ad accarezzare il resto di se stesso: il petto, lo stomaco muscoloso, la gola, il viso. Il culo. La parte interna della coscia, poi entrambe le mani stanno lavorando sul suo uccello, una mano protesa verso il basso per stringersi le palle. È come guardare il porno e il fatto che sia un maschio non impedisce _affatto_ al corpo di John di rispondere. È giusto, ricorda a se stesso: nel porno una persona in genere si identifica con uno dei partecipanti. Si sta solo identificando con Sherlock. È un'erezione di simpatia che sta sviluppando, di nuovo. È un po’ mortificante che non ci sia modo di nascondere il fatto che lui _sta_ diventando duro, guardando questo spettacolino che Sherlock ha messo su per lui. Vuole quasi parlare, basta iniziare a chiacchierare, solo per spezzare l'intensità del silenzio. Si schiarisce la gola e cerca di far suonare colloquiale la sua voce. "Non sapevo che lo facessi,” dice, e funziona quasi, sembra quasi passabilmente normale.

Gli occhi di Sherlock, che erano stati chiusi e vibranti, si aprono e guardano di nuovo dritto nel cranio di John. "Sì,” dice, con la voce un po’ tesa, decisamente eccitata. "A volte mi chiedevo se mi avresti sentito, nella tua stanza."

Più o meno qualcosa di normale che due uomini che sono stati coinquilini da anni ormai, anche se con una grande interruzione o due nel frattempo, potrebbero dirsi l'un l'altro dopo che è stato stabilito un certo livello di amicizia - e nel loro caso, sicuramente lo è - ma è il modo in cui Sherlock lo dice che non è buono. John deglutisce di nuovo e sente anche le implicazioni non _dette_ \- ciò significa che Sherlock poteva sentire _lui_ , a volte? Non può chiedere, non vuole sapere. Questa è una cosa privata. Non vuole discuterne. "Capisco,” dice invece, puntando su un territorio neutrale.

Sherlock non è per nulla neutrale. "Di solito sarei sul mio letto,” dice. "Sulla schiena."

"Okay,” dice John, cercando di non reagire affatto, internamente o esternamente. La camera da letto di Sherlock è direttamente sotto la sua. Avrebbe fissato (attraverso) il soffitto, immaginando John sdraiato sul suo letto sopra di lui mentre si toccava? John si sente scottare il viso. (Pensa ad esami del sangue, si dice. Di sterilizzare le apparecchiature mediche. Cose monotone, noiose, non-eccitanti. Pagare la bolletta del riscaldamento. Respira.)

"Ti faccio vedere," dice Sherlock, indietreggia fino al letto e si siede, ancora accarezzandosi con una mano. Solleva il piede sinistro e lo posiziona sul bordo del letto, con le palle ora in piena vista, e continua a spingersi nel pugno. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e deglutisce, espira rilasciando un po’ di suono. Ora il suo uccello è completamente eretto, gonfio e arrossato dall'eccitazione, la punta che brilla umida e John deve deglutire di nuovo mentre la saliva gli si raccoglie in bocca. Sherlock si gira e si sdraia sulla schiena, la gamba destra penzola dal bordo del letto, la sinistra ancora piegata al ginocchio in modo che la vista di John sullo spettacolo uccello-nel-pugno sia completamente libera. Molto premuroso, nota lui seccamente. La mano di Sherlock ora sta lavorando più in fretta e lui sta iniziando a gemere regolarmente. "Proverei a stare zitto se sapessi che sei a casa," ansima. “Ma se tu non ci fossi, a volte farei un po’ di rumore. A volte molto. A volte lo faccio comunque."

L’uccello di John ora è completamente eretto, solo guardando questa oscena esibizione, ma non riesce a distoglierne lo sguardo. È così tabù, vedere qualcun altro dare piacere a se stesso in questo modo, maschio o femmina, e in realtà non riesce a credere che Sherlock gli stia facendo vedere tutto questo. (Non sarà terribilmente imbarazzato se perde la scommessa?) John vuole afferrarsi alla base del cazzo e fermare il gocciolamento che pende dalla punta, ma Sherlock lo noterà. (Lo farà? Sta iniziando a suonare come se avesse dimenticato che John è lì.)

È una finta, evidentemente. Sherlock si ferma all'improvviso e lo guarda. Il colore sugli zigomi è intenso. Fissa direttamente l'erezione dolorosa di John e non dice nulla al riguardo, con suo diffidente sollievo. "A volte mi metto le dita dentro,” dice, la voce è affannosa e un po’ rauca.

(Oh, Dio.) John chiude gli occhi per un istante. Sherlock lo farà davvero di fronte a lui?

"Apri gli occhi,” lo rimprovera Sherlock. Fa oscillare entrambe le gambe e si alza in piedi, si avvicina di nuovo a John e apre un cassetto del comò, prelevando una bottiglietta. La mostra a John. "Lubrificante anale,” dice, e quelle parole dal suono medico non erano mai suonate così sconce. "Tu lo usi quando lo fai?" La domanda è inquadrata come curiosità innocente, ma John può sentire la provocazione sottostante.

Si costringe a incontrare lo sguardo di Sherlock per un secondo prima di distogliere lo sguardo. “Per lo più solo, ehm, lozione. Qualunque cosa sia a portata di mano. "

"Dovresti provare questo,” raccomanda Sherlock, scuotendo il flacone. “È molto efficace. Se vuoi prenderlo in prestito qualche volta, fammi sapere."

"Grazie," dice John seccamente. "Lo terrò a mente."

Sherlock sbuffa una breve risata attraverso il naso e guarda in basso. "O potrei lasciarti provare subito, su quella,” dice, riconoscendo apertamente l'elefante nella stanza: la sua persistente ed evidente erezione.

"No grazie,” dice subito John. "Sto bene."

"Sei incredibilmente duro,” dice Sherlock. “Puoi toccarti. Va tutto bene."

"Ho detto che sto bene,” ripete John, digrignando i denti. (Certo che lo farà non appena uscirà dalla stanza. Potrebbe non arrivare nemmeno nella sua stanza. Il bagno, forse. Un'altra doccia. Ma neanche un minuto prima, e nemmeno Sherlock può toccarlo... è la regola.)

Sherlock ignora la propria erezione e si inginocchia. "La regola di non toccarlo si applica alle bocche?" chiede, guardando John attraverso le ciglia.

"Sì!" dice John in fretta, allarmato. “Non puoi _assolutamente_ metterci sopra la bocca!”

Sherlock è direttamente all'altezza degli occhi con il suo uccello e lo guarda a lungo. "Peccato,” dice, e continua a guardarlo. "È molto bello,” conclude dopo un po’. “Grosso senza essere esagerato. Una circonferenza soddisfacente. Ha un aspetto gradevole. Sono sorpreso che tu non abbia menzionato prima che bell’uccello hai.” Mentre John si sta ancora chiedendo come _diavolo_ si dovrebbe rispondere a una cosa del genere, Sherlock in qualche modo si concentra ulteriormente, gira la faccia e respira sul suo interno coscia. È molto vicino al suo uccello, ma non è direttamente sul suo uccello, quindi non gli è permesso lamentarsi. La lingua di Sherlock segue il respiro caldo, poi le sue labbra e un graffio di denti che non ha il diritto di essere così piacevole. Sherlock lo ripete su tutto l'interno della sua coscia sinistra, poi si gira verso quella destra e fa lo stesso. Le sue dita scorrono delicatamente sulla parte posteriore delle sue gambe, ma questa volta gli rimane di fronte, leccando la linea che porta dall'inguine di John all'anca e trascinandogli le unghie sul culo.

Ora lui è così duro che potrebbe venire in faccia a Sherlock se non la pianterà presto. "Che ore sono?" chiede disperatamente, solo per fare qualsiasi cosa per allontanare Sherlock da lui per un secondo, per darsi spazio per calmarsi. Ancora una volta, non può essere criticato per essere stato eccitato quando Sherlock lecca e passa la bocca sull'intera metà inferiore del suo corpo con la sola eccezione del suo uccello, e poiché John lo ha escluso prima, il suo culo.

Sherlock risponde prendendo una delle palle di John direttamente in bocca e dandole una forte succhiata.

John geme così forte che è quasi un grido. “Sherlock !!” Gli spinge la testa. "Questo è barare, non puoi..."

Sherlock lo rilascia e si siede indietro, perplesso. "Non è il tuo pene,” dice, come se fosse sinceramente confuso, ma John pensa che sia una cazzata completa.

È seccato. "Sai dannatamente bene che 'uccello' implica anche palle!"

Sherlock alza le sopracciglia. "Scuse,” è tutto ciò che dice.

“Inoltre,” ribatte John bruscamente, “mi stai toccando di nuovo. Pensavo ci stessimo concentrando su di te, stasera.”

"Sì, certo,” dice Sherlock. "Abbiamo ancora ventitré minuti."

"Non hai controllato,” dice John.

"Non ne ho bisogno." Sherlock fa spallucce, si alza in piedi e va a guardare il telefono. Lo regge voltato per John. "Vedi?"

Ha ragione, dannazione a lui. "Bene,” dice John breve.

Sherlock gli fa un sorriso malizioso. "Rilassati, John,” dice con aria disinvolta. "Chiunque penserebbe che non ti stai divertendo, nonostante tutte le prove del contrario." I suoi occhi si rivolgono di nuovo al cavallo di John, facendogli desiderare coprirsi come un adolescente imbarazzato, ma non c'è modo di nasconderlo quando è così duro e comunque è troppo tardi. Il sudore e il preorgasmo gli scorrono sulle palle; è umido e più duro della roccia e in questo momento sta odiando abbastanza Sherlock. Ignorando il suo disagio, Sherlock torna a letto, il flacone di nuovo in mano, e si inginocchia sul bordo, le spalle a John. Il suo culo è perfetto, dannazione a lui. John lo ha guardato molte volte - più di quanto gli piacerebbe ammettere, desiderando solo che il suo fosse così bello. È quello che fanno i maschi, confrontarsi per determinare l'ordine di beccata, il predominio fisico. È del tutto normale. E succede solo che sarebbe molto felice di avere un culo simile a quello di Sherlock. Anche nudo, è letteralmente impeccabile. Muscoloso, arrotondato, completamente sodo. Va bene, lo sta fissando. È ora di fermarlo. Sherlock guarda John da sopra una spalla. "Sto per mettermi dentro le dita,” annuncia.

John si schiarisce la gola e cerca di sembrare distaccato. "Accomodati."

"A meno che tu non voglia farlo per me." Sherlock non lo guarda più, la testa che cade in avanti mentre le sue dita aprono la bottiglietta. Si unge le dita con il lubrificante e lancia via il flacone. John sperimenta un'improvvisa immagine mentale di andare laggiù e fare esattamente questo, allungando la mano e spingendo le dita in quel luogo inesplorato, in quel territorio non reclamato, e richiama fermamente all’ordine la propria immaginazione. Ora che Sherlock non lo guarda, John può distogliere lo sguardo, distogliere lo sguardo e cercare di riprendere il controllo sia del suo corpo che della sua mente egualmente ribelli. Ma poi Sherlock emette un suono e la curiosità gli trascina indietro gli occhi.

Deve deglutire di nuovo; Sherlock ha già due dita affondate fino in fondo dentro di sé e si sta contorcendo, la schiena inarcata mentre espira rumorosamente. Il movimento dell'altro braccio suggerisce che ha ripreso a masturbarsi a una velocità ritmata e costante e solo saperlo sta lentamente uccidendo John, al di là del disperato bisogno di mettere le mani su se stesso. Non può evitarlo, si sta già trattenendo a viva forza. Tuttavia, non può permettersi di accarezzarsi sul serio, o il gioco sarà finito in circa tre secondi. Comunque, tutto questo sta andando ben al di là del regno del controllo. È completamente pornografico, guardare Sherlock scoparsi con le dita in questo modo.

"John," grida Sherlock, la voce tesa, torturata. "Vieni qui. Vieni e stai dietro di me. "

"Perché?" John vuole sapere, guardingo e già si avvicina, a dispetto di se stesso, nonostante quanto sia scomodo camminare anche solo pochi passi quando è così duro.

“Verrò presto e voglio che tu lo veda. Sii qui quando succede." Sherlock ritira le dita e si piega in avanti, sostenendo il suo peso sul gomito sinistro mentre la destra continua a sussultare sul suo uccello.

John è proprio dietro di lui, in piedi al bordo del letto. Il suo uccello perde una grossa goccia di liquido sul culo di Sherlock ed entrambi rimangono senza fiato, John inorridito e Sherlock per qualcosa che decisamente non è orrore. "Scusa," se ne esce John, mortificato e incapace di distogliere lo sguardo affascinato dal modo in cui la goccia scivola sulla natica del culo perfetto di Sherlock.

"Ti stai toccando?" chiede Sherlock.

Bene, _adesso_ lo sta facendo. Non può mentire. Adesso è andato troppo oltre, comunque. "Sì,” ammette. È vero; è così duro che non toccarsi ha smesso di essere un'opzione, specialmente quando è così vicino a Sherlock mentre sta per avere un orgasmo. (Non riesce nemmeno a pensare la parola _orgasmo_ in questo momento. Troppo pericoloso.)

"Mettimi le mani sui fianchi,” ordina Sherlock, e nonostante non voglia lasciar andare il suo uccello, John lo fa. Sherlock sta scattando in avanti nel suo stesso pugno, i fianchi che si muovono sotto le mani di John. Lui è in piedi tra i suoi polpacci, con l’uccello a pochi centimetri dal suo culo. Sarebbe _così_ facile. I suoi occhi sono sul culo di Sherlock e sul proprio uccello e sta provando con tutte le sue forze a pensare ad altro che a questo, ma non ci riesce. È come avere sonno in una lezione di prima mattina all’università, quando tutta la tua concentrazione è sul non addormentarti, ma questa è l'unica cosa che succede. Sherlock smette di muoversi all'improvviso. "Fallo,” ringhia. “Posso sentirti pensare così forte che potresti anche urlare. Lo vuoi. Fallo e basta."

La disperazione monta intorno al viso di John come una nebbia. Dovrebbe chiedere che ore sono, il tempo potrebbe essere ormai scaduto, ma anche se lo è...

Ha perso il gioco e lo sa, quindi perché non farlo? A questo punto non importa perché sia duro, perché abbia accettato questa terribile scommessa o da chi è veramente attratto... tutto ciò che sa, e lo sa con ogni poro del corpo, ogni pelo sulla pelle e ogni terminazione nervosa, che non vuole assolutamente nient’altro che immergersi nel corpo di Sherlock e scoparlo più forte di quanto abbia mai scopato qualcuno o qualcosa in tutta la sua vita.

“Fallo,” scatta Sherlock, spingendo il culo indietro, e tocca l’uccello di John.

John si sente emettere un suono completamente disumano e senza una parola di avvertimento (Cristo, che cosa è diventato?), fa esattamente questo, si impala su Sherlock in un’unica spinta brutale e sente debolmente entrambi gridare forte, ma non gliene può fregare di meno - sta seppellendo tutte e dieci le dita nei fianchi di Sherlock e se lo sta sbattendo come se entrambe le loro vite dipendessero da questo. Si scopa Sherlock senza pietà, così forte che potrebbe spezzarlo in due, e tutto ciò che conta è quanto sia follemente bello. È più stretto di qualsiasi donna con cui sia mai stato e così caldo che il suo uccello potrebbe prendere fuoco. Sta martellando e martellando e il sangue gli canta nelle orecchie e Sherlock sussulta tra le sue mani, la sua voce profonda grida e lui gli si stringe intorno come una morsa, il suo corpo che gli si contrae attorno all’uccello tre, quattro volte mentre viene e quando lo fa - il corpo di John allora sembra esplodere, lampi di luce gli scoppiano da dietro gli occhi e dovrebbe davvero tirarsi fuori per far questo, ma non può fare nemmeno quello – lui sta ancora spingendo _forte_ in Sherlock, completamente affondato mentre inizia il fiotto liquido, costringendo il suo corpo in un’immobilità tesa e prolungata mentre gli inonda il corpo con il suo seme. Ci sono tre lunghe ondate e poi può finalmente muoversi di nuovo, continuando a piantarsi in Sherlock mentre schizzano fuori gli ultimi zampilli e poi riesce finalmente a tirarsi fuori e schiantarsi sul letto, di schiena. Il suo uccello è ancora in contrazione e perde, ma i suoi muscoli sono strizzati e inerti. Quell'orgasmo potrebbe essere durato cinque o sei minuti consecutivi e non pensa di aver fatto un respiro completo per tutto il tempo; ha la testa leggera e le vertigini, a malapena consapevole del fatto che Sherlock ansima sulla schiena accanto a lui.

Lentamente, le macchie svaniscono dalla sua vista e i pensieri di John fanno una cauta riapparizione. Non riesce a guardare Sherlock, ma si costringe a chiedere. "Stai bene? È stato…"

"È stato incredibile,” afferma Sherlock, con tono assolutamente stupito. "Molto meglio di quanto avessi osato sognare."

Questo fa sì che John lo guardi, se non altro. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono chiusi, gli arti distesi liberamente attorno a lui. Deve giacere in una chiazza del proprio seme, ma al momento non sembra essere in grado di badare a nulla. "L'hai sognato?" chiede John, con la voce ancora affaticata e senza fiato.

Sherlock fa un lieve sorriso, il petto che si solleva nel respiro. “Tutti fantasticano. Immaginano come sarà la prima volta."

"Ed è quello che volevi?" chiede John. “Che accadesse qualcosa del genere? Volevi essere, uhm, penetrato?”

Sherlock fa un movimento come una scrollata di spalle, gli occhi ancora chiusi, ancora respirando affannosamente. "Un modo o l’altro. Non avevo preferenze."

John si volta di nuovo verso il soffitto. "Suppongo di aver perso la scommessa,” dice, facendo una smorfia. “Immagino che non accetterai nessuno dei motivi per cui questo non dovrebbe contare, ma ci _sono_ dei motivi. Voglio dire, mi hai toccato di nuovo, e..."

“E sei diventato duro guardandomi mentre mi spogliavo. E ancora più duro guardandomi mentre mi toccavo da solo. Non riesco a vedere la differenza tra le motivazioni se il risultato finale è lo stesso,” afferma Sherlock, senza dare l’impressione che gliene importi molto al momento.

John si sforza di trovare qualcosa da dire per contrastare questo punto, ma si arrende dopo pochi minuti infruttuosi. “Non penso mai ai maschi. Non normalmente." Voleva aggiungere _O a te_ , ma al momento sente una particolare connessione con Sherlock, dato il fatto che, va bene, hanno fatto sesso piuttosto spettacolare. Incredibile, davvero. Non vuole ferire di proposito i suoi sentimenti. Sherlock non aveva ancora infranto la regola, non aveva toccato il suo uccello, eppure in qualche modo John aveva finito per non solo avere un orgasmo come la scorsa notte, ma in realtà aveva ceduto così tanto che aveva effettivamente _fatto sesso_ con Sherlock. Sesso così bello che sa già che non sarà mai in grado di costringersi a pentirsene. Questo servirà come materiale da sega per _anni_. È sempre vero che non ha mai - consciamente - pensato a Sherlock in questo modo prima, ma non riesce a vedere come sarà in grado di evitarlo in futuro, ora che è successo questo.

"Lo so,” dice Sherlock dopo un po’. Si stiracchia, si siede e guarda John, che è disteso scompostamente da un lato del suo letto. Fa una pausa come se stesse pensando di dire qualcos'altro, ma poi scivola sul bordo del materasso e si alza. "Ho bisogno di una doccia,” dice, e va al comò. "Sono state un'ora e ventiquattro minuti,” dice. "Quel che è giusto è giusto: domani sera saranno solo trentasei minuti, allora." Va in bagno senza aspettare una risposta, lasciando la porta della camera da letto parzialmente aperta.

Anche John ha bisogno di una doccia, ma evidentemente dovrà aspettare. Ha molte cose a cui pensare, chiaramente. Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo sfinito, estremamente soddisfatto uccello, e in silenzio si dispera un po’ per la sua mancanza di controllo. Ha già ammesso, ad alta voce, di aver perso, ma ha ancora una chance di provare a controllarsi, solo per dimostrare che _può_ farlo. Tirerà fuori ogni trucco che conosce. Una buona sega appena prima. Pensare al cibo ammuffito, a Margaret Thatcher, all'ascesso in decomposizione sul cranio di uno dei suoi anziani pazienti maschi. Qualsiasi cosa per superare il terzo e ultimo incontro con la sua dignità intatta. John sospira, si strappa dal letto e porta i suoi vestiti di sopra per aspettare lì il proprio turno per la doccia.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Soltanto, il giorno successivo tutto cambia.

È domenica e Lestrade chiama alle sette e mezzo con un appello urgente per chiedere aiuto riguardo a un serial killer che ha l'hobby piuttosto spiacevole di sparare e poi scuoiare le sue vittime. Finiscono allo Yard dalle otto meno dieci. Lestrade consegna a entrambi una tazza del disgustoso caffè del NSY e espone le informazioni che hanno ottenuto finora, i dettagli dei primi due omicidi. Una volta che ha finito di distruggere verbalmente Lestrade per non averlo chiamato dopo il primo omicidio, Sherlock chiede di vedere la scena del crimine. Nel taxi sono entrambi silenziosi, ma non c’è tensione. È soltanto mattina presto e in qualche modo le cose sembrano normali, anche se John sente ancora il legame più profondo che aveva provato con Sherlock la scorsa notte. Sono migliori amici, ma l'intimità fisica è importante. Cambia le cose. Non è solo immaginazione.

Il caso diventa più complicato con il passare della giornata, fino a quando non si accovacciano fuori da un magazzino sulla riva sud del Tamigi con Lestrade e otto o nove agenti di supporto che Lestrade ha distolto da altri casi. Tecnicamente non fanno parte del commando, ma sono proprio dietro a Lestrade. Il segnale viene dato e si scatena l'inferno. Vengono sparati colpi e la cosa successiva che John sa, è che Sherlock è in piedi e sfreccia tra gli uomini di Lestrade. John urla il suo nome e lo insegue, ma vede ciò che lui ha visto: la sagoma corta e compatta di quello che dev’essere Mark Davis, il sospettato. Capisce perfino mentre corrono, Davis aveva improvvisato l’esplosione del magazzino come semplice diversivo mentre si dava alla fuga, solo Sherlock doveva aver intuito che era la sua intenzione tutto il tempo ed era pronto. John raggiunge Sherlock. Davis si ferma di colpo e si gira, estraendo una pistola.

“Sherlock!” abbaia John slanciando con violenza un braccio in fuori. Sherlock cade in ginocchio mentre risuona lo sparo. La pallottola passa così vicino così alla faccia di John che ne sente il calore e d’istinto si getta giù faccia a terra, anche se sarebbe stato due secondi troppo tardi se la mira di Davis fosse stata migliore.

"John!!" È la voce di Sherlock, frenetica come se non l'ha mai sentita prima, _mai_. È intontito dallo shock del proiettile che è passato così repentinamente e si rende conto di averlo quasi preso in faccia, ma a parte quello sta bene, e si spinge sulla schiena. Nel frattempo Lestrade ha raggiunto Davis che è già con la faccia nel fango della sponda sud. Sherlock striscia per la breve distanza, chinandosi su di lui. "John,” dice di nuovo, con tono urgente.

John sta ancora riprendendo fiato, ma riesce a parlare. “Sto bene, Sherlock. Sto bene. Non mi ha colpito."

Lo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock è quasi spaventoso. È emozionato come John non lo ha mai visto, più di quando erano bloccati nel vagone della metropolitana con la bomba, più di quando aveva sparato a Magnussen. Le labbra gli stanno sul serio tremando. Non sta toccandolo, ma il suo viso è a meno di trenta centimetri di distanza, gli occhi che perquisiscono il volto. Sembra non ricordarsi nemmeno come si fa a parlare.

"Ehm, Sherlock?" Lestrade emette un colpo di tosse piuttosto fasullo. È inginocchiato su Davis, bloccandolo a terra. "Volevi interrogare questo qui?"

Sherlock sobbalza, come se si fosse dimenticato che là ci fosse qualcun altro. Si siede sui talloni e getta a Davis uno sguardo così velenoso che potrebbe praticamente uccidere. _"Tu_ ,” sputa. “Considerati fortunato. Se avessi ucciso John Watson, non ne saresti uscito vivo." I suoi occhi si spostano su Lestrade. "Interrogalo tu stesso,” dice secco. "John e io andiamo a casa."

Lestrade sembra KO come si sente John. “ _Cosa?_ " chiede. “Sherlock!”

"Ce l’hai, cosa vuoi di più?" replica Sherlock. “Quello non m’interessa. Noi andiamo a casa."

Lestrade guarda John, che può solo scrollare le spalle; non sa nemmeno lui cosa sia successo a Sherlock. "Bene, vai," dice Lestrade. “Sei stato davvero tu a guidarci qui, quindi sì, l'abbiamo preso. Grazie."

Sherlock non ne prende nemmeno atto. Si alza, tende una mano per aiutare John a rimettersi in piedi, abbassa la voce e dice: "Stai bene?"

"Sì, bene,” insiste John. "Veramente."

Sherlock lascia andare la sua mano e senza un'altra parola lo precede maestosamente, incamminandosi in direzione della strada. John guarda Lestrade, che sta ammanettando Davis e sembra ancora sbalordito. Si scambiano un'altra occhiata di _Be’, è Sherlock, chi può saperlo?_ , poi John fa un muto gesto esplicativo dietro Sherlock e Lestrade annuisce con quella rassegnata comprensione che si ritrova.

John raggiunge Sherlock, le cui mani sono spinte in profondità nelle tasche. Non parla durante i dieci minuti a piedi fino a una strada in cui possono davvero sperare di prendere un taxi, né fino a casa.

Sono quasi le sei e John si chiede mentre salgono silenziosamente le scale dell'appartamento se ceneranno o cosa, ma Sherlock va direttamente nella sua stanza e chiude la porta non appena è entrato. John si sente un po’ perplesso. Non è da Sherlock diventare così intrattabile, non più. Lo era stato, ma dal momento del divorzio di John e del suo ritorno, è sempre stato più aperto, non ritirandosi in questo modo. Anche nei suoi umori più fastidiosi, è stato fastidioso apertamente. Decide di aspettare prima di disturbarlo riguardo alla cena e vedere se la tempesta passerà da sola. Inoltre, non ha idea se Sherlock abbia ancora in programma la terza notte di scommessa, posto che ci sia perfino un motivo per fare un terzo tentativo. Dato che ha già perso due dei tre round, e in modo piuttosto spettacolare, _Ok, momento della verità, Watson_ , pensa. _Hai perso nel momento in cui ti ha infilato la lingua nel culo._ O era prima? Quando ha iniziato a diventare duro? O anche prima, se innanzitutto la capacità di diventare duro su Sherlock era già lì? Questo è difficile. Si preoccupa molto per Sherlock e ora che si trova di fronte al suo innegabile interesse latente per una relazione fisica tra loro finora non realizzata, questo dove lascia lui? (Loro?)

John si siede pesantemente sul divano e si rende conto che ha davvero bisogno di riflettere un po’. La notte scorsa era troppo agitato e – be’– appagato per fare qualsiasi riflessione importante, e oggi sono stati in pista tutto il giorno. La scorsa notte si è fatto una sega sotto la doccia pensandoci, pensando al dannato Sherlock, e ritiene che probabilmente ci penserà su ad ogni opportunità che avrà per tutto il prossimo futuro. La verità è che è, anche alla luce del giorno, con la chiarezza che la mattina dopo - il giorno dopo, va bene - di solito porta, John non può ancora negare a se stesso che è stata, in poche parole, la più strabiliante esperienza sessuale che abbia mai avuto. Insieme, forse, anche alla sera precedente. E se questo è Sherlock al punto più basso della sua esperienza, potrebbe solo migliorare se dovesse continuare.

In un certo senso, potrebbe anzi essere perfetto: sono migliori amici, vivono già insieme, conoscono l’uno tutte le cattive abitudini e i tratti fastidiosi dell'altro, e tuttavia si vogliono ancora bene, darebbero la vita l'uno per l'altro in un battito di cuore. Lui lo ha sempre definito essere migliori amici. Non sa come l’avesse definito Sherlock prima che lui gli desse il termine da usare. Sembra che avrebbe dovuto essere più evidente, ma allora non stava prendendo in considerazione la propria stessa testardaggine su quel punto. Forse è sempre stato evidente. E dall'espressione di assoluto terrore sul volto di Sherlock non più di un'ora prima, John sta cominciando a vedere che probabilmente per Sherlock lui significa ancora di più di quanto non si sia reso conto fino ad ora. Aveva pensato che tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva mai fatto per lui fosse stato in nome dell'amicizia, di un amore strettamente platonico ma profondo che provavano l'uno per l'altro, che non ha mai impedito a John di amare altre persone in modi non platonici. Era riuscito a sposarsi senza interferire con ciò che provava per Sherlock, no? Aveva sempre pensato che fosse lo stesso per Sherlock.

(Oh, coglione.)

Cosa significa tutto questo, allora? John non lo sa. Ma può vedere tutte le possibilità e, seduto lì da solo nell'oscurità crescente, può ammettere che non vi è del tutto contrario. Potrebbe funzionare Potrebbe anche funzionare piuttosto bene. Forse potrebbe semplicemente... succedere. (O meglio, forse lui dovrebbe iniziare a chiudere il becco, piuttosto che obiettare ad ogni svolta, e lasciare che la cosa faccia il suo corso.)

La porta di Sherlock si apre e lui ne emerge. Percorre il breve corridoio e si ferma sulla soglia del salotto, guarda John. Per un lungo momento, non parla. Poi dice: "Siamo ancora in gioco per stasera?"

Strano come questo in realtà sia un po’ un sollievo. John confeziona un sorriso e lo mette su. "Che cosa? Sì, certo. Se lo vuoi ancora, dopo tutto quanto, oggi. Quello era il patto. Trentasei minuti."

Sherlock si agita irrequieto e sposta il peso da un piede all’altro. "Deve essere più tardi?"

John sente le sopracciglia che si sollevano. "No,” dice. “Sei sempre stato tu a decidere alle nove. Può succedere quando vuoi. Quando...”

"Ora,” dice Sherlock, e torna nella sua stanza senza un'altra parola.

John esita per un momento. Stava per fare di nuovo la doccia, masturbarsi un po’, farsi mentalmente forza, non che quella parte avesse funzionato così bene nei due precedenti tentativi, ma sarebbe stato bello dimostrare sia a Sherlock che a se stesso di essere in grado di controllare se stesso. Tuttavia, data la fine leggermente drammatica del pomeriggio e la conseguente chiusura di Sherlock, John non vuole davvero dire di no. Si alza e va nella sua stanza.

Sherlock è al centro dello spazio, il letto ancora spinto verso il muro, semplicemente in piedi lì e sembra leggermente ansioso. Quando John entra e gli si avvicina solleva la testa, ma non dice nulla.

John fa un piccolo sorriso, anche se sembra un po' imbarazzante. "Ciao,” dice. "Uhm, quindi... come vuoi iniziare?"

Sherlock si tira fuori da qualunque pensiero in cui si era perso e tira fuori il telefono, seleziona il timer, questa volta programmato a trentasei minuti e lo fa partire. Lo mette di nuovo sul comò, poi dice: "Voglio che tu mi spogli."

"Okay,” dice John. Non quello che si aspettava, ma sicuramente più addomesticato dell'ordinargli di spogliarsi lui stesso. Inizia dalla giacca di Sherlock, sbottonandola e sfilandola. L’appende allo schienale della sedia, poi torna indietro e sbottona la camicia, dall'alto verso il basso. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono rivolti al suo viso, fissi e intensi, e John deve sforzarsi molto per ignorarli. La vicinanza di Sherlock oggi sembra diversa rispetto a prima. Sono sempre stati a proprio agio nello spazio reciproco - a volte troppo, John ha avuto parecchie occasioni di pensare - ma ora sembra carico, magnetico, caldo. Avere fatto sesso ha davvero cambiato la chimica tra di loro e ora sembra che sia un cambiamento permanente. Finché si era costantemente rifiutato di riconoscerne la possibilità, John era stato in grado di mantenere le cose platoniche, sia all’esterno che dentro la sua testa. Non era stata una grande lotta; c'erano sempre state donne e - be’, l’assoluta mascolinità di Sherlock, a mantenere tutto al posto a cui apparteneva. Ma ora il vaso di Pandora è stato aperto e alcune delle possibilità sono diventate realtà e adesso tutto è diverso. Tutto dà una sensazione diversa. Una tazza di tè da cui accidentalmente bevano entrambi non sarà più solo una tazza di tè. Un tocco accidentale in corridoio o in taxi o sulla scena del crimine non sarà mai più solo un tocco casuale. Tutto è cambiato.

Toglie la camicia e la posa sopra la giacca. Quando torna, Sherlock gli tira via rapidamente la maglia dalla testa e la lancia sulla poltrona, apparentemente impaziente. "I miei pantaloni,” dice sbottonando i jeans di John. "E togliti le calze."

John si allunga per togliersi i calzini e, dato che sono già aperti, esce dai suoi jeans e li scalcia in direzione della sedia. Poi toglie i pantaloni di Sherlock e fa scivolare le mutande giù con loro. Come al solito, Sherlock è già scalzo. Esita, poi si toglie anche lui le mutande. Accadrà comunque prima o poi, ed è consapevole che c'è meno tempo. (Potrebbero certamente ignorare il limite di tempo, ma questo è l'esperimento di Sherlock, dopo tutto.) "Va bene,” dice John, in attesa.

Sherlock gli guarda la parte superiore del torace per un lungo momento, senza muoversi, e John non può fare a meno di percepire che lui è ancora sconvolto per prima. Non sa cosa dire su questo, come affrontarlo. _Ehi, non preoccuparti, amico... giochiamo al nostro strano gioco sessuale e poi ti sentirai meglio!_ Magari no. Quindi John aspetta. Sherlock si piega un po’, gli mette le mani sui fianchi e gli lecca il capezzolo sinistro. (Sempre prima il sinistro. Ha davvero dedotto che è più sensibile del destro? Deve averlo fatto. Sherlock sembra conoscere in modo innato il suo corpo meglio di quanto lo conosca lui stesso.) Rabbrividisce un po’, sentendo il suo capezzolo inturgidirsi sotto la lingua ferma di Sherlock. Il suo uccello si sta già irrigidendo in risposta. Suppone che ciò sia inevitabile e concede silenziosamente il fatto che lo è. Prima o poi sarebbe successo, se le due notti precedenti erano di qualche indicazione.

La lingua di Sherlock gli sta massaggiando il capezzolo e John rabbrividisce. Allora quelle labbra impossibili gli si stanno chiudendo attorno, più strette che non solo leccandolo; Sherlock lo sta effettivamente baciando. Si sofferma lì, la bocca gentile, poi si sposta a destra e poi su per il petto di John, piantando baci lenti e deliberati mentre risale. Mette la bocca sulla gola di John e le sue braccia gli scivolano intorno alla schiena, avvicinando i loro corpi. John può sentire l'erezione di Sherlock e d’improvviso la sua bocca, il suo corpo, la sua vicinanza: tutto sembra terribilmente intimo ed è più che una semplice sensazione fisica. Riesce a sentire _Sherlock_ vicino a sé, non solo il suo corpo ma il suo essere, tutto ciò che e chi è. John lo sente come una vertigine, che turbina intorno a lui. Le sue mani si alzano sulle braccia di Sherlock per stabilizzare il suo equilibrio. I loro volti sono vicini; Sherlock gli sta succhiando il collo, proprio sotto l'orecchio sinistro, l'angolo della mascella. Si tira abbastanza indietro da guardarlo negli occhi per un breve momento, ma in quel secondo un intero universo sembra aprirsi tra loro. E poi Sherlock lo bacia.

Le ginocchia di John cedono quasi. Sherlock lo sorregge, un braccio sopra le sue spalle e l'altro attorno alla gabbia toracica e alla schiena, ma ciò di cui John è maggiormente consapevole è la lingua di Sherlock sulla sua. Si baciano senza moderazione e non è proprio breve o esitante. John in questo può assaggiare e sentire tutto ciò che Sherlock chiaramente prova per lui, tanto quanto può sentire l’uccello di Sherlock che tocca il suo, nonostante la loro differenza di altezza. Questa non è solo una scommessa, il dimostrare un punto. Questo va ben oltre i parametri di qualsiasi gioco. Questa è passione e John ha la nuda consapevolezza di rendersi conto di essercisi perso. È bello sia fisicamente che emotivamente... sembra che sia stata finalmente superata una linea che non sapeva di star aspettando di attraversare. Sembra stranamente un sollievo, quasi come se avesse voglia di piangere. Si baciano, si baciano e si baciano e i respiri di Sherlock nel mezzo sono ansanti e colmi di emozione e John lo tiene più stretto che mai. Le mani di Sherlock vagano intorno sulla sua schiena, le dita gli scivolano sul culo e tra i capelli, circondandogli il viso e afferrandogli la pelle e John sa di essersi perso. Le sue mani sono sul culo perfetto di Sherlock e alcune camere del suo cuore si sono finalmente sbloccate e hanno permesso l'ingresso di Sherlock, smettendo di protestare contro l'idea stessa che Sherlock fosse lì. Come se non sarebbe sempre stato lì, se John non ne avesse negato la possibilità per così tanto tempo. Il senso di colpa lo azzanna, ma non è troppo tardi; alla fine sono arrivati qui. 

La sveglia suona, spaventandolo. (Non aveva idea che fossero già passati trentasei minuti.)

Sherlock si stacca, sembrando sorpreso come si sente lui. Si lecca le labbra e sembra insolitamente nervoso. "John,” dice, con il cuore martella ancora contro il suo petto, ma sembra che non sappia come finire. Sembra quasi spaventato, come se John stesse per rimproverarlo per questo, in qualche modo.

"Solo un secondo,” dice John. Lascia andare Sherlock e va al telefono, spegne la suoneria, mette giù il telefono e torna da lui. "Dove eravamo rimasti?"

Se si era aspettato che Sherlock riprendesse semplicemente quello che stava facendo, a quanto pare si era sbagliato. "John,” dice Sherlock, con tono leggermente irritato, come se lui fosse un idiota, "il tempo è scaduto. Non sei più costretto a farlo."

(Costretto?) John sbatte le palpebre. Sherlock si è davvero perso tutto questo? Che lui non stava semplicemente seguendo l'esperimento? (Non aveva sentito tutto quello che stava accadendo tra di loro?) "Sherlock,” dice, non del tutto sicuro di se stesso o di come rassicurarlo, ma rendendosi conto che bisognava dirlo. “Non stavo solo... permettendoti di farlo. Lo volevo. Lo ammetto: ho perso la scommessa. Contrariamente a quanto pensavo prima, sembra che io voglia davvero fare sesso con te. Quindi possiamo tornare a farlo, adesso?”

Sherlock continua a non muoversi se non per incrociare le braccia. “Il tempo è scaduto. Non voglio più giocare a questo gioco. Possiamo finirla qui." È ostinato, nonostante sia ancora duro, il petto leggermente arrossato per l'eccitazione.

John scuote la testa. "Adesso chi sta facendo lo stupido?" chiede, la voce diventa un po’ aspra. Mette le mani sulle braccia di Sherlock. "Ti è sembrato un gioco?"

Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo. "No." Il tono è basso, come se fosse una confessione vergognosa.

Non capisce ancora, pensa John. "Neanche a me,” dice gentilmente, e fa leva sulle braccia di Sherlock, inserendosi nello spazio, sebbene le braccia di lui cadano ai suoi lati, senza toccarlo. “Senti, lo ammetto: sono stato un idiota. Avevi ragione. Sembra che lo volessi. Lo sto dicendo, no? Lo voglio."

Sherlock lo guarda, assottigliando gli occhi. "Vuoi fare sesso con me?"

"Penso che sia il succo di quello che sto dicendo, sì,” dice John, un po’ esasperato.

Sherlock scuote la testa, anche se le sue mani si sollevano sulle spalle di John. “È soltanto che sei single e ti stai rivolgendo alla soluzione più comoda a portata di mano. Tutto quello che ho dimostrato è che faresti sesso con chiunque ti tocchi nel modo giusto. L'hai detto tu stesso."

John aggrotta le sopracciglia, incerto su a quale parte dovrebbe obiettare per prima, nonostante Sherlock abbia ragione: è esattamente quel che ha detto.

"E," aggiunge Sherlock, di nuovo senza incontrare i suoi occhi, “Non è quello che voglio.”

John allora ci arriva, finalmente. Sherlock ha davvero dei sentimenti seri per lui, più seri di quanto lui stesso si fosse reso conto quando all’inizio aveva proposto la scommessa. "Non è quello,” dice, e lo intende sul serio. “Davvero, non lo è. Senti, so che si tratta di una svolta piuttosto improvvisa. Lo è anche per me. Ma quando mi hai baciato..."

Gli occhi di Sherlock scattano di nuovo nei suoi e li fissano, indagatori. "Cosa?"

"Cioè, voglio dire, ci stavo già pensando, ma... sì,” dice John. "Quello è il momento in cui l'ho saputo."

"Saputo cosa?" chiede Sherlock.

John lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano a metà. "Baciami di nuovo e te lo mostrerò."

Questa volta Sherlock non esita, ma fa esattamente come richiesto, in un battito di cuore la sua bocca è di nuovo su quella di John. Le sue braccia gli scivolano attorno come le falde del suo cappotto e i loro corpi si uniscono di nuovo, uccelli, ventri, cosce e pettorali si toccano tutti, e sembra come tornare a casa; sembra _giusto_. In pochi secondi tutto si surriscalda e John non sta nemmeno cercando di trattenersi dallo sfregare contro Sherlock. Lui gli sta ansimando in bocca e alla fine si stacca. " _John._ Io... sei sicuro?”

"Ti sembro incerto?" chiede John, gli occhi quasi completamente chiusi, fissi sulle sue labbra.

"Non particolarmente,” dice Sherlock. Si abbassa di nuovo a baciarlo, ma si ferma all'ultimo secondo. "La cosa che ho fatto la prima notte... posso farla di nuovo?"

John geme prima di poterselo impedire. "Oh Dio, sì." Prende la mano di Sherlock e se la mette sull’uccello dolorante. "E puoi toccarmi ovunque tu voglia, adesso,” aggiunge.

Sherlock espira pesantemente e guarda l’uccello di John nella sua mano. "Dà esattamente la sensazione che pensavo,” dice. Quindi gli guarda il viso, gli occhi indagatori, poi si sposta in fretta in avanti e lo bacia di nuovo, tenendo per tutto il tempo la mano ferma sul suo uccello.

È meglio di quanto dovrebbe. La mano di Sherlock è grande e può coprirne così tanto in una volta, e John sta cercando di non ansimare l'ossigeno direttamente via dai polmoni di Sherlock. La sua mano è andata all’uccello di Sherlock senza nemmeno pensarci coscientemente, il che avrebbe dovuto sembrare strano ma non lo fa... sembra solo naturale, in qualche modo. È grande e già piuttosto duro e John decide entro il primo secondo o due che gli piace davvero toccarlo. Sherlock emette un suono da qualche parte nella gola, con la colonna vertebrale che si irrigidisce sotto l'altra mano di John. Spinge nel suo pugno e lo bacia ancora più profondamente, ed è così intenso che dovrebbe essere sopraffacente, ma non lo è affatto. John toglie la bocca da quella di Sherlock solo quel tanto che basta per dire: "Letto, ora!” e lui emette un suono di assenso nella sua bocca e in qualche modo lo raggiungono barcollando e vi collassano in un groviglio di arti.

Sherlock è su di lui, si muove lungo il suo corpo e prima di allora John non è mai stato coperto da una persona molto più grande di lui, ma è Sherlock, che conosce e di cui si fida (incredibilmente, pensa a volte) e si adattano; è _giusto_. Sherlock gli sta stampando baci a bocca aperta sulla pancia e poi le sue labbra gli scivolano sull’uccello, senza più sprecare energia in parole. Lo succhia come se fosse ossigeno, come se fosse l'unica cosa che lo mantenesse in vita, la lingua, le labbra e le dita, tutte intente a toccare, sondare, esplorare. John geme e si contorce sotto di lui e cerca di non spingerglisi nella bocca. È già troppo vicino e non vuole ancora venire... Sherlock ha promesso di fare di nuovo quell’indicibilmente sporca, incredibile cosa e lui lo vuole piuttosto disperatamente, ma prima di dover dire qualcosa in avvertimento, Sherlock si lascia scivolare l’uccello dalla bocca e dice "Girati.”

Probabilmente John non ha mai tentato di obbedire così in fretta in tutta la sua vita. Sherlock lo mette in ginocchio, a faccia in giù sul letto, il culo in aria, e glielo massaggia con entrambe le mani e poi vi seppellisce il viso. John si sente emettere i suoni più sfrenati e poco dignitosi, ma non è assolutamente in grado di impedirlo; è così bello che pensa che potrebbe prendere fuoco. La lingua di Sherlock è mostruosamente abile e completamente spudorata, leccando e impalandolo, le labbra che baciano il suo buco nel modo più osceno possibile e lui geme senza riserve tra le lenzuola di Sherlock. Sherlock alza il viso e si china su di lui, con la bocca vicino al suo orecchio, baciandogli il collo, massaggiando ancora il suo buco. Un dito si spinge all’interno mentre John geme impotente, poi un altro, e sembra circa settanta volte meglio di quando se lo fa da solo. Sherlock lo sta scopando soltanto con le dita e il corpo di John sta già scatenandosi e tremando. Sta sbavando nelle lenzuola, più duro di ogni altra cosa e gocciolandovi, anche.

"Voglio scoparti." La voce di Sherlock nel suo orecchio è bassa, come fumo e miele, piena di oscure promesse.

John ha sentito di rado Sherlock dire volgarità, e al momento anche questo è eccitante. Annuisce prima ancora di poter parlare. "Sì... oh Dio, per _favore_."

Sembra che fosse tutto ciò che Sherlock stava aspettando. Ritira le dita e le sostituisce con la punta del suo uccello, e la sua spinta è di gran lunga più delicata di quella che John aveva dato a lui la notte scorsa, lenta, costante e scivolosa, e John non ha nemmeno idea di quando Sherlock si sia lubrificato per questo, ma presume debba essere stato in qualche momento mentre stava lui morendo di piacere per la sua bocca talentuosa. L’uccello di Sherlock è grosso, il suo scorrere lo riempie in un modo che è allo stesso tempo troppo e tuttavia completamente soddisfacente. Quando è del tutto sepolto dentro John, Sherlock si ferma, ancora piegato su di lui. "Tutto a posto?" chiede a voce bassa.

"Non sono mai stato più a posto in vita mia,” dice onestamente John, a malapena in grado di articolare le parole in modo coerente.

Riesce a sentire il sorriso nella voce di Sherlock. "Nemmeno io." È l'ultima cosa che uno di loro dice per un po’, entrambi assorbiti dalla sensazione di Sherlock che inizia a muoversi dentro di lui, lentamente all'inizio mentre il corpo di John gli si adatta, poi sempre più in fretta. La sensazione delle cosce di Sherlock contro il retro delle sue, del suo braccio sinistro che lo ingabbia mentre la mano destra gli afferra e accarezza l’uccello da sotto è insopportabilmente intima, per non parlare della sensazione dell’uccello di Sherlock nel suo corpo, più duro della roccia, ma caldo, le cui pulsazioni stanno battendo contro il nucleo stesso del suo essere. Questo è più del sesso, pensa lui. Ieri sera è stato sesso. Questo è tutto ciò che loro sono, tutto ciò che provano, finalmente concretizzato. Questo è amore.

Sherlock colpisce regolarmente la sua prostata, e John era già così stimolato prima che ora sarà questione di secondi. Sta alitando un incoraggiamento indecente - no, questo è supplicare, adesso - e poi il suo orgasmo gli si schianta addosso a ondate, viene espulso da lui fiotto dopo fiotto bollente, sommergendo le dita di Sherlock e le lenzuola sotto di loro. Anche se sta ancora venendo, può sentire Sherlock perdere il controllo e si rende conto che stava solo aspettando lui. Ora le sue spinte sono irregolari, dure e veloci e sfuggono al ritmo in un frenetico bisogno di venire, e quando lo fa, emette un suono così incontrollato e animalesco che l’uccello di John sprizza fuori un altro getto o due in reazione. Sherlock crolla su di lui, ansimando, e dopo un momento o due, riescono a sistemarsi su un fianco. Sherlock è ancora sepolto in lui, l’uccello che si contrae per le scosse di assestamento.

Quando John può parlare di nuovo, dice: "Questa è stata la più... continuo a ripeterlo, ma è stata davvero la cosa migliore che io abbia mai provato, in tutta la vita.”

Il braccio di Sherlock è sotto il suo, tenendolo inchiodato contro il proprio petto. Gli spinge il naso dietro l'orecchio. "Veramente?"

"Decisamente."

“L'hai pensato ieri sera? E la sera prima?”

"L'ho fatto," ammette John. “Ho provato così tanto a trovare una giustificazione. Ma è vero."

"Ma stasera è stata la migliore?" insiste Sherlock.

John gira la testa il più indietro possibile in modo che Sherlock possa vedere il suo sorriso. "Assolutamente,” dice, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui, dove gli stanno afferrando il petto. "E non sono mai stato così felice di essere smentito in vita mia."

Sherlock fa qualcosa al suo collo che può solo essere descritto come coccole. "Si potrebbe pensare che dovresti esserci abituato, ormai," riflette.

"Ehi,” dice John. "Solo perché adesso siamo _questo_ non significa che devi essere cattivo."

Sherlock gli ridacchia nell'orecchio. “Pensavo che avremmo continuato come prima. Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto."

"Be’, a quanto pare sto solo iniziando a scoprire tutte le cose che mi piacciono,” dice John ironicamente. Il suo stomaco allora ringhia, ricordandogli che sono solo le sette di sera. "Non abbiamo mai cenato,” dice.

Sherlock lo bacia tra le scapole. "Fanculo al mangiare,” dice succintamente.

John sorride, poi si allontana, lasciando che Sherlock scivoli via da lui. Ooh. Farà un po’ male domattina. Scopre che non gliene potrebbe fregare di meno. Si gira per affrontare Sherlock. "Ecco cosa ti dico,” dice. “Vado a farmi una doccia veloce, e poi usciamo per cena. Un appuntamento. E poi torneremo a casa e ci faremo un altro giro.”

Sherlock ci pensa su. "Non potremmo semplicemente ordinare e mangiare a letto?"

"No,” dice John con fermezza, sebbene l'idea abbia un certo fascino. (Domani.) “Appuntamento. Cibo adeguato."

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, con l’aria di voler obiettare, ma non lo fa. "E poi torneremo a letto?"

Lui riesce a sentire il sorriso sciocco che mette in rilievo tutte le linee meno lusinghiere del suo viso. "Sì. Prometto." Si piega e bacia Sherlock molto meticolosamente per un periodo piuttosto lungo, e quando si allontana di nuovo, negli occhi di Sherlock ci sono praticamente delle stelle.

"Affare fatto,” dice.

John si strappa via dal letto e si dirige verso la doccia, fermandosi sulla soglia per guardare indietro. "A proposito, mi aspetto che tu sia completamente vestito e pronto ad andare per quando uscirò,” l’avverte.

Sherlock lo liquida con un cenno della mano. "Sbrigati,” è tutto quel che dice.

~ Fine ~


End file.
